El mayor secreto de la tribu kuruta
by karura999
Summary: El último sobreviviente de la tribu kuruta, ha olvidado algo muy importante sobre su pueblo, pero lo recordará gracias a un suceso que le cambiará la vida. Leorio su médico personal y sus amigos, deberan enfrentarse contra un científico loco que intenta hacer experimentos con su genética para dominar al mundo, es un yaoi de acción y aventuras. YAOI/LEMON/MPREG. CAPÍTULO 8 update.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: "Reencuentro x secreto x problemas"

Era ya de noche, un joven rubio de ojos azules jadeaba de cansancio frente al inodoro…

Afuera del cubículo otro chico de cabellos oscuros lucía realmente preocupado, había invitado a sus mejores amigos a cenar para celebrar un reencuentro después de cuatro largos años, todo iba bien en la velada de los cuatro cazadores cuando de pronto el rubio del grupo comenzó a ponerse más pálido de lo normal, aún no había probado bocado y tenía una mueca extraña en la cara, como si los suculentos manjares que había sobre la mesa le dieran repugnancia, pero al momento que vio como su amigo Gon se llevaba una presa a la boca devorándosela con gracia, el joven no pudo más y lucho para que su estomago no le girara como torbellino, se llevó una mano a la boca y corrió sin más al tocador de varones del lujoso restaurante.

-Kurapika ¿Estás bien?-Dijo Leorio escuchando tras la puerta como el otro vomitaba.

-Si, estoy bien Leorio, es solo que algo no me sentó bien-Apenas termino de hablar de nueva cuenta se puso a vomitar, en eso entraron Gon y Killua preocupados por que ya se estaban demorando demasiado, claro por que esperaban el postre y no querían comerlo sin sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasó Leorio? ¿Cómo está Kurapika?-Preguntó el menor de cabellos negros.

-No ha parado de vomitar, tendremos que retirarnos y de paso examinarle, puede ser alguna especie de intoxicación.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con toda esa comida? ¿Me la puedo comer?-Atinó a decir el canoso chico.

-¡Killua! ¡Esa comida es de Kurapika!-Chilló Gon enfadado, Killua arrugó el entrecejo.

-Pero no se la va a comer ¿No ves que está mal del estomago Gon?

-¡Pero se repondrá y entonces tendrá hambre!-Le dijo jalando a Killua de las mejillas mientras el adolorido albo hacía lo mismo.

-Chicos basta, no es el momento para discutir por boberías, pediremos la cuenta y llevaremos la comida-Dijo intentando separar al par, la situación era como de antaño, esos chicos no habían cambiado nada, eran los mismos hiperactivos y liosos de siempre, sonrió.

Se fueron de aquel restaurante preocupados por la in disponibilidad de su amigo al que no habían visto desde hace tanto tiempo, lucía un poco más alto que la última vez, pero sus rasgos sutiles se habían acentuado más que antes, leorio subió con sus amigos a su coche importado, su buen sueldo como doctor podía costear esos lujos.

Al llegar al departamento donde Kurapika vivía lo recostaron en su cama y le trajeron compresas de agua fría para bajar el candor que repentinamente había sufrido en el coche.

-Muchachos esperen afuera del cuarto, necesito hacer una comprobación de rutina, luego hablaremos de nuestras aventuras ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Leorio -Dijo Gon con su voz adolescente, que a pesar de sus dieciséis años no perdía su inocencia...

-Vamos Gon, veamos si Kurapika tiene un canal porno-Ante ese comentario Gon elevó una ceja y se puso rojo como tomate, aúnque tratara de batallar con las dudas hormonales que se arremolinaban en su cabecita, no podía... No desde el día en que Killua sacó el temita de la masturbación.

Flash back...

Hace algunas semanas ambos chicos estaban en isla ballena disfrutando de unos merecedores días de vacaciones con Mito-san. Era de madrugada y por alguna razón Killua no podía conciliar el sueño... Curiosamente Gon tampoco...

-Oye Gon...-Habló el chico albino recostado boca arriba sobre una cama contigua a la de Gon.

-¿Qué pasa Killua? ¿No puedes dormir?-Preguntaba el jovencito con ternura.

-Gon ¿Alguna vez...?-Musitó con dificultad, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y los nervios comenzaron a hacer acto de aparición, algo muy extraño en él-... ¿Alguna vez te haz masturbado?-El muchacho pelinegro lo miró con curiosidad en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿No sabes? ¡De verdad no tienes remedio!-Bufó el canoso.

-Pero entonces dime, de que trata Killua ¿Es un juego nuevo?

-Mmmm... Mejor olvídalo, aún no estás listo para eso, tienes mente de bebé...

-¡No soy un bebé!-Se enfadó indignado el moreno, Killua se levantó de la cama sonriendo con su traviesa cara de gato y comenzó a acercarse a la cama de Gon con peligrosa sensualidad, en la oscuridad los ojos miel divisaron el cuerpo de su amigo acercándose cada vez más, sus instintos comenzaron a detectar un aura extraña...

-Gon... te ayudaré por esta vez, pero luego tendrás que hacerlo tú sólo...

te ayudaré por esta vez, pero luego tendrás que hacerlo tú sólo

-¿Q... q... Qué?-Dijo atónito el muchacho de cabellos negros notando la suave piel de la mano de Killua deslizándose por su vientre internándose poco a poco bajo su corto pantaloncillo, cuando en eso abrió la puerta una atónita Mito-san.

-¿Chicos todavía están despiertos?-Preguntó la mujer prendiendo las luces de la habitación, eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Killua que antes de que lo descubrieran casi con las manos en la masa, se separó de su amigo.

-Mito-san ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? Killua y yo charlábamos sobre nuestra última misión ¿Verdad Killua?

-... Heee... Si, fue divertida jajaja -Rió nervioso mirando al moreno que le dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada llena de complicidad.

-Bueno muchachos duerman que ya es muy tarde, buenas noches-Dijo ella apagando el interruptor.

-Buenas noches-Dijeron al unísono, una vez a solas se miraron por largo rato sin mediar palabra...

-Gon... lo de hace poco, yo...

-Killua, creo que tienes razón, aún no entiendo bien de esas cosas

-Pero es normal a nuestra edad-Insistió el albino, desde hace tiempo que fantaseaba con la idea de tocarle de manera más íntima, le deseaba, no solo en la carne, sino también en el alma, pero era su mejor amigo... Era un imposible.

-¿Sabes Killua? Todos los árboles crecen a distinto ritmo, no debes preocuparte por eso, pero gracias de todas maneras, amigo...-Le dijo, Killua entendió perfectamente la analogía y sonrió aunque por dentro le desesperaba la idea de que Gon permaneciera infantil y casto para siempre, por dios que deseaba a ese chiquillo de ojos ámbar con locura y ya no sabía que más hacer para llamar su atención, pero descubrió que cada vez que le hablaba de sexo causaba estragos en él... Eso lo enternecía y divertía.

Fin del Flash back

-¡Mira que lindos peces Killua! ¡Nunca había visto unos como estos!-Dijo emocionado contemplando una hermosa pecera en una esquina de la sala, Killua suspiró resignado y de pronto se quedó mirando hacia la habitación de Kurapika con preocupación...

-¿Gon crees que todo esto tenga que ver con la secuela que le dejó la araña?

-No lo sé Killua, solo espero que no sea nada grave.

-También yo.

En tanto...

-¿Desde hace cuanto que te sientes así Kurapika?-Preguntó el doctor mientras le tomaba la temperatura.

-Desde hace... Casi una semana.

-¿Y no fuiste al médico? ¡Eres un irresponsable!-Le alegó al enfermo que lo miraba de manera divertida.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-No has cambiado, sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre-Dijo en un tono analítico y despectivo que hizo al doctor enfurecer, pero antes de que le contestara el rubio añadió.

-Que bueno que sigues siendo tú, pensé que el dinero te había cegado...

-¿Lo dices por el coche importado y la cena en el restaurante? Mira no tiene nada de malo darse algunos lujos de vez en cuando.

-¿Algunos lujos? Estuviste hablando de ellos desde que llegaste del aeropuerto, hablaste de tus propiedades en la costa, de tus terrenos campestres, de tus acciones en la bolsa, de tus yates, de tu departamento en York, de tus perros, de tu invernadero de 500 especies, de tu clínica personal y si no mal recuerdo de tu mansión de enormes jardines podados, a sin olvidar tu jacuzzi y tu amplia piscina... Por supuesto que no son grandes lujos, claro que no-Habló con sarcasmo, dando por hecho que detestaba que el moreno alardeara de sus bienes personales.

-¿Me tienes envidia?

-¿Envidia yo? ¡No me hagas reír! Me gusta la vida sencilla, no vivo de las apariencias y mucho menos tengo afán de consumismo como cierto doctor de cuarta ¿Lo ves? Eres un estúpido-Terminó diciéndole con aires de grandeza, lo que hizo que una vena se acentuara en la frente de Leorio, tantos años habían pasado y aún seguía sacándolo de sus casillas con sus argumentos.

-En fin... ¿Qué otros síntomas tienes?-Preguntó para desviar el tema, lo que menos quería era pelear después de cuatro años sin verle.

-Dolor de cabeza, a veces mareos, estos tres últimos días comencé con nauseas.

-Jeje... Pareces embarazado con esos síntomas-Bromeó el doctor esperando que él le siguiera la corriente, pero su rostro serio y abstraído le extrañó de sobremanera.

-Oye relájate Kurapika, era una broma jejeje... Bien, voy a ver como está tu nen.

-¿Ya puedes controlar el nen?

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, lo he aplicado a la medicina y es una manera excelente de detectar anomalías y realizar curaciones internas... Bien, acá voy -Leorio comenzó a testear el cuerpo de Kurapika sin tocarle, solo percibiendo su aura, de pronto sus manos se detuvieron en su estomago, era allí donde la energía se conglomeraba, repitió el proceso dudando de su diagnostico, era exactamente el mismo que había obtenido cuando sus pacientes llegaban embarazadas... "Imposible" se dijo descartando el hecho por que Kurapika era un hombre y según la ley de la vida los hombres no se embarazaban.

-Definitivamente voy a tener que tomarte muestras de sangre-Dijo en un tono perturbado.

-¿Que sucede Leorio?-Dijo el rubio con un tono de intranquilidad.

-Es que... Es... Es imposible... No puede ser.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, según tú?

-Una vez que te tome las muestras de sangre y la analice te lo diré, ahora sería muy poco profesional darte unos resultados sin pruebas-Dijo poniéndose unos guantes y tomando un algodón humedecido con alcohol para limpiar la blanca piel de su brazo, tomó la jeringa de la mesita de noche y comenzó a sacar la muestra.

-Ya está, esta noche la enviaré al laboratorio y tendré la respuesta para mañana en la tarde, ahora deberías descansar mi buen amigo.

-Leorio... te extrañé-Susurró el Kuruta dejando a un Leorio estático como piedra, levantó lentamente su mirada encontrándose con sus azules ojos marinos, algo dentro de si le hizo responder desde lo profundo de su corazón.

-yo también a ti Kurapika, te extrañé mucho-Dijo sonriendo emocionado de ver su hermosa sonrisa, el tiempo había pasado lentamente para ellos y les dio oportunidad para reflexionar sobre sus vidas, sobre sus sentimientos, pasaron esos cuatro años preguntándose si era normal sentir tanto por un amigo, la respuesta la descubrieron en el momento que se reencontraron y aún así luchaban fervientemente por ocultarlo.

-yo también a ti Kurapika, te extrañé mucho-Dijo sonriendo emocionado de ver su hermosa sonrisa, el tiempo había pasado lentamente para ellos y les dio oportunidad para reflexionar sobre sus vidas, sobre sus sentimientos, pasaron esos cuatro a...

La fachada del rubio pendía de un hilo, Leorio le estaba acariciando la cabellera suavemente, con una ternura infinita, de pronto y sin saber como Kurapika se encontró apoyando su rostro en su hombro y para su sorpresa descubrió que sus varoniles brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza como haciéndole notar su existencia... Se separaron mirándose a los ojos expectantes como si estuvieran a punto de decirse algo importante, y en eso para su alivio o para su desgracia entraron Gon y Killua bostezando.

-Vaya con que nos lo tenían muy escondidos muchachos, ya decía yo que tanta pelea era extraño, felicitaciones por su relación-Ante las palabras dichas por el albino Kurapika empujó a Leorio al suelo poniéndose multicolor

-Vaya con que nos lo tenían muy escondidos muchachos, ya decía yo que tanta pelea era extraño, felicitaciones por su relación-Ante las palabras dichas por el albino Kurapika empujó a Leorio al suelo poniéndose multicolor.

-¡¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo algo con este creetino?! ¡Además somos hombres por si no te habías dado cuenta!-Alegó el rubio todo híper ventilado mientras que desde el suelo el doctor observaba sus reacciones emblemática mente satisfecho, hasta enfadado se veía adorable.

-Leorio ¿Qué tiene Kurapika?-Preguntó Gon ajeno a la pelea que tenían el rubio y el albino.

-Aún no lo sé, me llevo unas muestras de su sangre para analizarlas, por ahora será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, así que andando chicos.

-Adiós Kurapika mañana vendremos a verte y a contarte sobre lo que hemos hecho estos cuatro años-Dijo el joven de mirada ámbar.

-Gracias Gon, gracias a todos, pero no creo que sea algo tan grave.

-De todas formas Kurapika más vale prevenir que lamentar, que descanses-Le dijo Leorio.

-Ustedes también, adiós-Se despidió el Kuruta, apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación cerró los ojos recargándose sobre ésta, se llevó una mano al vientre instintivamente sintiéndose extraño.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? Cada vez es más extraño, tengo la sensación de que he olvidado algo muy importante... Algo sobre la tribu Kuruta... y no sé lo que es...-Pensaba mientras llegaba como podía hasta la cama, se sentía mareado y sin energías, sabía que lo que le sucedía no tenía relación con la araña, hace mucho tiempo que había erradicado ese rencor ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Qué era lo que su mente analítica estaba olvidando? ¿Qué era?

En algún lugar situado en los subterráneos de la ciudad se encontraban dos personas charlando en la oscuridad... Uno tenía el cabello rojizo cayendo sensualmente por sus ojos y en su mejilla estaba pintada una estrella... El otro hombre tenía un traje de cuero negro ceñido a su cuerpo, cabello oscuro y una mascarilla le cubría la boca.

-Déme la información.

-Eso depende de lo que tenga para mi-Dijo el hombre de cabellos rojizos en un acento francés.

-Supe que está buscando a un chico de isla ballena, está en esta ciudad, ha viajado a ver a sus amigos

-Supe que está buscando a un chico de isla ballena, está en esta ciudad, ha viajado a ver a sus amigos.

-Entonces hagamos el trueque, mi información por la suya... Pero antes déjeme preguntar... ¿Qué es lo que quiere del bastardo de la cadena?

-No debería contestarle eso ¿O acaso yo le preguntaría para que quiere al chico?-En contestación a su pregunta el hombre de la estrella en la mejilla se lamió los labios.

-No sabía que tuviera ese tipo de gustos... por mi parte solo le diré, que he descubierto el mayor secreto de la tribu Kuruta y la respuesta está en ese muchacho, jajajajaja-Rió maquiavélicamente el Doctor Haksen, científico e investigador de antiguas civilizaciones que tiene un solo plan en mente, un horrible plan genético que amenaza con borrar a todo ser inferior de la faz de la tierra.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Yoshihiro Togashi.

 **Capítulo 2: "Confusión x sueños x ¿Cigüeña?"**

Aquella tarde en un laboratorio privado una computadora analizaba el contenido de un frasquillo rojizo, arrojando como resultado la existencia de 115mlu/ml de gonadotropina ¿En un hombre?

-¿Están listos los resultados Marc?-Preguntó Leorio poniéndose un delantal blanco de doctor y sus anteojos, el otro joven de cabello azulado se veía desconcertado leyendo el informe que había arrojado la computadora.

-Si Doctor al parecer su paciente está embarazada-Dijo dándole las buenas nuevas al moreno.

-Imposible... Trae acá-Dijo el médico quitándole el documento y casi se cayó de espaldas cuando lo leyó, o la máquina estaba fallando o se había equivocado de muestra, se sentó pesadamente en una silla haciéndose miles de preguntas existenciales sobre su amigo, de entre las posibles hipótesis que surgieron en su mente estaba si Kurapika era en realidad una chica y no un chico como todos pensaban, descartó esa teoría cuando recordó haber visto su níveo pecho plano.

-... No será que... No, eso sería muy fantástico...

-¿Qué pasa Doctor?-Preguntó el joven, viendo como su superior permanecía concentrado y pensante en algo que ignoraba.

-Marc, tienes la tarde libre, necesito hacer unas investigaciones.

-¿No necesita ayuda?

-No gracias, ya puedes irte-Dijo con una gran sonrisa, aunque todo su yo interno era una maraña de confusión y emociones encontradas ¡Por todos los cielos! Kurapika estaba esperando... ¡Un hijo! Según sus estudios aquello solo sucedía en organismos como plantas y flores, la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera en un humano era de una en un millón, pero el rubio no era un ser humano cualquiera, era uno de los descendientes de la extinta tribu Kuruta... ¿Y si algunos hombres de aquella tribu tenían esa capacidad? ¿Y si Kurapika era uno de ellos?... ¿Acaso Kurapika sabía que estaba en cinta?... eran tantas dudas en su mente que creyó volverse loco, se levantó de la silla, se sacó el delantal y se puso la chaqueta, si quería respuestas lo mejor era preguntárselo directamente.

Al otro lado de la ciudad un joven continuaba sumergido en sus sueños, la fiebre había bajado un poco, pero su cuerpo seguía traspirando a raudales.

Un pequeño niño se acercaba con curiosidad a ver lo que un tumulto de gente presenciaba, se metió buscando un espacio para poder ver mejor y pudo contemplar a un joven de largos cabellos plateados apoyado contra el suelo intentando dificultosamente de sostener su barriga abultada, los ojos del joven estaban rojos y se quejaba dolorosamente, unas mujeres se lo llevaban con urgencia a una de las viviendas de la aldea mientras era seguido por los sabios.

-¿Kurapika?

-¡Papá!-Exclamó asustado por la voz a sus espaldas.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando la cultura de nuestro pueblo?

-Si, pero me faltaba uno de los libros menores y quería preguntarle al Señor Nobus si lo tenía.

-¿Viste algo que te haya perturbado hijo?

-No...

-Tus ojos se han vuelto carmín.

-Bueno, sí, vi... A un hombre con una barriga y quejándose ¿Qué le ocurría a ese chico papá?-preguntó el niño con inocencia, el padre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

-Cuando tengas la edad suficiente para iniciarte comprenderás, solo puedo decirte que lo que le ocurrió a ese muchacho, es una bendición para nosotros ya que la sangre de nuestros dioses habita en su descendencia-El pequeño se quedó pensativo intentando comprender el significado de ello, pero como no pudo se alejó sonriente avisándole a su padre que continuaría con sus estudios.

De pronto toda la escena se llenó de fuego y sangre, el sonido de caballos galopantes en medio de la noche y gritos de terror hizo que el joven despertara sobresaltado y jadeando...

-Fue un sueño...-Dijo atónito percatándose de que seguía en su cama como la noche anterior, el recuerdo de sus sueños iluminó de pronto su mente, no se trataba de un simple sueño, aquello ya lo había vivido y evocó las palabras que le había dicho su fallecido padre...

-Lo que le ocurrió a ese muchacho es una bendición para nosotros... Ya que la sangre de nuestros dioses... Habita en su descendencia... ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-estaba pensando en ello cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta como desesperado.

-¡Kurapika soy yo Leorio, tengo que hablar contigo, es muy importante!-Ante los alaridos el rubio se levantó con pesar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y como por si fuera poco las nauseas le venían otra vez...

-Ya voy, no tienes que gritar Leorio-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento con fastidio, pero al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos del doctor mirándolo como bicho raro, como la criatura más paradójica que hubiera visto en su vida.

-... ¿Qué sucede Leorio? ¿Tengo algo extraño en el rostro? ¿Por... por qué me miras así?-Preguntó nervioso evadiendo su mirada... El castaño llenó de aire sus pulmones y lo fue soltando lentamente, ante el molesto silencio, Kurapika lo hizo entrar invitándole a sentarse en uno de los sofás, pero el mayor estaba tan nervioso que rechazó la invitación y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.

-Entonces... ¿A que se debe tu visita?-Leorio suspiró resignado.

-Kurapika analicé las muestras de tu sangre en mi laboratorio y...

-¿Y?

-...

-... ¿Y?-repitió con algo de mal humor, el moreno detuvo su caminata y se acercó a él mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Kurapika ¡Ah! ¡Diablos como te digo esto!-Berreó con frustración.

-¿Tengo algo grave? Si es así solo dilo.

-No es que sea algo grave, es solo que... Es... Es increíble, es...

-Dilo de una vez Leorio-Ordenó serio mirándole con preocupación.

-El resultado arrojó gonadotropina... 115mlu/ml-Al escuchar esto, Kurapika hizo uso de su intelectualidad y cuando supo de que se trataba abrió los ojos como platos.

-...-El Kuruta estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

-Así es, estás... Embarazado-En ese instante el muchacho no pudo más y se encerró en el baño a devolver, las nauseas eran inminentes y peor ahora que había escuchado el diagnóstico de su supuesto mal.

-Kurapika ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó del otro lado de la puerta, pero el nombrado no respondió, después de vaciar su estomago lo único que hizo fue sentarse en el suelo a unir cabos sueltos...

-Entonces... Ese chico que vi cuando era niño... iba a dar a luz... no lo entiendo, acaso... ¿Éramos hermafroditas y yo no lo sabía? Yo conocía todo sobre mi pueblo, hasta el último detalle ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué nunca supe eso?... Estoy equivocado... Debería haberlo sabido si me hubieran iniciado, pero el ataque a la tribu fue antes que eso sucediera, la iniciación de los Kuruta es a los quince y el Geney Ryodan llegó cuando yo tenía doce años...-Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre sintiéndose muy extraño al hacerlo.

-¡Kurapika!-Ese grito sobresaltó al rubio que de inmediato abrió la puerta con las mejillas sonrosadas... Al verlo, Leorio se quedó algo embobado.

-Leorio...-Dijo y no pudo más, cayó desmayado en sus brazos.

Con cuidado Leorio cargo a su extraño paciente llevándolo hasta su cama y se sentó en una esquina esperando que despertara. Cuando el joven abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su mirada preocupada...

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias-Dijo incorporándose.

-Que bien, oye Kurapika.

-Te escucho.

-Me disculparás por la pregunta, pero ¿De quién es el niño?-La pregunta era tremendamente estúpida, pero necesitaba saberlo, más que por un asunto científico, el médico estaba inquieto por saber si alguien había tocado el cuerpo de Kurapika.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡¿A qué te refieres?!-Exclamó indignado.

-¡Pues a lo obvio! ¡¿Quién es el padre de ese bebé?!-Apuntó colérico al vientre del rubio.

-Yo... Pues... No lo sé-Dijo confundido, comenzando a formularse la misma pregunta.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú perfectamente deberías saber con quien te metes-Lanzó sin medir sus palabras.

-¿Q... Qué... Has dicho?-Preguntó atónito ¿Acaso eran celos lo que oía en esa enfadada voz?

-No te hagas el que no sabe ¿Con quién tuviste relaciones?-Habló mordaz con la mirada llena de furia.

-¿Que yo...? ¡¿Qué?!-Kurapika estaba horrorizado y rojo como lava ¿Cómo ese idiota podía preguntarle algo tan íntimo? Si supiera que hasta había estado guardándose para él...

-Para que sepas un bebé se hace de a dos, así que dime... ¿Quién fue el que te embarazó?

-¡Ya te dije que no lo sé! ¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡Pues soy virgen, nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales en mi vida! ¡Así que si no me crees puedes lárgate!-Estaba agitado, con las iris rojas y una expresión de ira en su rostro... Leorio bajó la cabeza avergonzado dándose cuenta que había metido las patas hasta el fondo.

-Yo... lo siento, actué irracionalmente, te suplico que me perdones por favor.

-¿Después de todas las sandeces que me acabas de decir? ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!-Le gritó con toda su furia, para luego sentarse en la cama y agregó ya más calmo.

-Entiendo que estés confundido, pero también entiéndeme a mi... No sabía nada acerca de esto, esto no cabe en mi lógica y te confieso que estoy algo... Asustado, lo único que tengo como referencia es que una vez cuando fui niño, me pareció ver a un hombre de mi tribu con trabajo de parto, en ese momento no lo entendía, así que le pregunté a mi padre... Y me dijo que cuando estuviera iniciado respondería mis preguntas, pero... La araña...lo impidió, compréndeme... Es difícil... Para mi saber de un día para otro, que estoy... Embarazado-Habló con dificultad por el nudo que tenía en su garganta, no sabía por qué se sentía tan vulnerable y más con las palabras hirientes del castaño nadando en su cabeza.

-Tienes razón soy un estúpido, un cabeza hueca, no debí haber dudado de ti... Lo siento... Es que me cuesta imaginar que tu mismo te hayas fecundado, es como... Como si fueras una... Especie de flor-Dijo ruborizado el doctor, mirando como la expresión del joven cambiaba.

-Ya veo, así que es así

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mi tribu tenía una diosa a la que veneraban, Selise, en los escritos aparecía una mujer alada saliendo de una orquídea... Aparecían hombres y mujeres danzando en torno a ella y también había seres asexuados que también portaban alas...

-Eso podría tener información del por que te has embarazado, debemos investigarlo.

-Sería posible si tuviéramos esos escritos, Pero todo lo de mi tribu desapareció después de que se incendió la aldea, no quedó nada...

-¿Estás seguro?

-...Eso creo-dudó.

-Mi otra pregunta es... ¿Quieres tenerlo?

-Para ser sincero, esta situación es demasiado repentina, es difícil asimilarlo, pero hay pruebas irrefutables... De una pequeña vida que está creciendo en mi interior... Es un hecho y a pesar de que mi parte racional está en completo desacuerdo con la idea, siento que debo hacer lo que me dicte el corazón... No voy a deshacerme de este bebé y menos si se trata de mi propia sangre... La sangre de mi tribu.

-Sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad? Pañales, llanto, berrinches, travesuras ¿Te sientes preparado para esto?

-Sé que es una enorme responsabilidad, aún así... Quiero tenerlo Leorio-Confesó con una sonrisa que dejó ver la cálida emoción que lo embargaba, con la llegada de ese ser, ya no sería el único Kuruta sobre la faz de la tierra, ya no se sentiría tan solo y tendría a quien narrarle su legado.

-Sabia decisión, te doy todo mi apoyo y si me lo permites seré tu médico personal a partir de ahora-Le dijo el castaño acercándose a él, depositando un suave beso sobre su frente.

-Gracias Leorio...

-No me lo agradezcas, sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

-Aunque... Lo mejor sería que consultara a otro especialista, ya que... Con un medicucho de cuarta como tú, podría perder al niño-Dijo a sabiendas que ese comentario iba a irritarlo.

-Ya ¿Es que nunca vas a perdonarme?

-Vas a tener que hacer méritos y muchos.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Mmm... Tengo algo de hambre.

-Pues vamos a comer, mira que lo necesitas como nunca ¿Qué te apetece?

-Algo fresco, últimamente no he hecho más que vomitar.

-Una ensalada de fruta estará bien-Dijo sonriente, apartándole un mechón de cabello de la cara y de pronto sin previo aviso sintió aquellos brazos níveos rodeándole como si la vida dependiera de ello, le correspondió abrazándole con tanta intensidad que escuchaba el corazón del joven en su pecho.

-Todo va a salir bien... Te dije que estaría contigo...-Un sonrojado Leorio le sobaba la espalda cariñosamente y luego de unos segundos atinó a mencionar-Por cierto, me sorprendí mucho cuando dijiste que eras virgen-Susurró en su oído mientras el joven Kuruta se ponía granate de vergüenza.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?-Expresó con fastidio y una venita comenzando a hincharse en su frente.

-No, para nada, aunque es muy propio de aquellos que esperan guardarse para su persona amada-Ante lo dicho, el rubio no tenía donde meter la cabeza mientras que la expresión de ternura en el moreno era todo un poema... En eso.

Toc toc toc

-Deben ser los chicos.

-Si, voy a abrir...

"Y tenían que llegar a interrumpir otra vez" Pensaba el castaño mal humorado.

Nada más abrir la puerta, el par de adolescentes entró como si fuera su propia casa, al llegar a la habitación, saludaron a su amigo que aún estaba arrebolado por las poco cuidadosas palabras del Doctor.

-Vaya Kurapika parece que tienes fiebre-Dijo Gon poniéndole una mano en la frente.

-Si, debió haber subido un poco mientras dormía-Dijo el rubio para salir del paso.

-¿Y cuál fue el diagnóstico?-Habló Killua mientras los mayores se miraban entre si, después de un momento que se hizo eterno Kurapika asintió a Leorio en señal de afirmación, por lo cual éste comenzó a explicar.

-Amigos, lo que Kurapika tiene no es nada grave, pero si muy extraño para alguien humano de nuestras características.

-Al grano por favor-Dijo el chico canoso sin entender lo que trataba de decir su amigo.

-Chicos, Kurapika... Va a tener un bebé-Dijo en vocablos simples, resignado a escuchar una palabra que ya tenía grabada de hace rato.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Chillaron a dúo con las caras desencajadas.

-Lo que oyeron, sé que es difícil de creer e incluso para mi lo fue, no obstante, los resultados no mienten y me consta que es posible, recuerdo haber visto una vez a un hombre de mi tribu embarazado-Declaro el joven rubio.

-¡Felicitaciones Kurapika! Eso quiere decir que dentro de poco serás mamá y nosotros ¡Pues vamos a ser tíos!-Habló Gon totalmente entusiasmado dándole un gran abrazo, la cara del aludido se encendía aún más si podía, mientras que Leorio y Killua no pudieron evitar imaginárselo con una barriga enorme, llevando ropas de prenatal en tonos rosa.

La tarde pasó bastante rápida entre divertidas charlas, el joven de ojos ámbar y el ex asesino narraron cada una de las aventuras ocurridas en las misiones que llevaron a cabo, Gon se había vuelto más fuerte que la última vez que se vieron, su habilidad para dominar a las bestias se había incrementado, ahora incluso domaba dragones, además había perfeccionado su aura desarrollando nuevos poderes de ataque, Killua en tanto había creado nuevas técnicas de elemento rayo con el poder suficiente como para dejar a gran parte de la ciudad sin energía eléctrica, lo único que no mencionó el par de chicos fue aquél incidente bochornoso en isla ballena, ese era un secreto exclusivamente de ellos dos.

Situado muy lejos de allí hacia el noreste, se encontraba la isla de Ardabis, una isla rica en bosques nativos y selvática vegetación, prácticamente deshabitada de civilización, poblada solo por salvajes y feroces criaturas... Excepto por una oculta base científica construida dentro de una gran montaña rocosa, allí al menos unos treinta investigadores en conjunto con tecnología de último nivel estudiaban los misterios de un curioso cofre blanco que no podían abrir, intentaron romperlo a la fuerza con fuertes armas, pero fue imposible... Un antiguo dialecto estaba grabado sobre la blanca madera hermética, que según decían era el de la extinta tribu kuruta... Lo que hubiera allí adentro resolvería en parte el misterio que no habían podido descifrar en el libro de los antiguos sabios.

Una mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos esmeraldas miraba pensativa una caja blanca en el centro de una plataforma de estudio... Se quitó las gafas frotándose las orbes con cansancio.

-No puedo ver lo que hay adentro, está sellado con un nen tan poderoso que evade cualquier otro tipo de energía-Habló una cazadora sentándose en un sofá mientras un joven arqueólogo le hacía compañía.

-Eso es increíble, pensar que tienes la habilidad de ver hasta dentro de los huesos...

-Ni siquiera la técnica para romper el nen que está concentrado en él, funcionó ¿Realmente es tan importante lo que hay en este cofre?

-Eso no lo sabemos-Dijo cuando de pronto, entró un hombre completamente vestido de negro, con una mascarilla negra cubriendo su boca.

-Doctor Haksen, lo hemos intentado todo de una y mil formas... Mas no hemos podido abrirlo, hay algún tipo de energía que está impidiendo que se abra...-Dijo el arqueólogo a cargo de la caja.

-¡Estúpido! Por supuesto que está protegido por una energía ¿Probaron abrirla rompiendo el nen que la protege?

-Si, es inútil doctor hay algo más que nen protegiendo la caja-Habló el arqueólogo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Habló con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente.

-Este cofre fue hecho para uno de los Kuruta en especial, según el libro, el elegido debía recibirlo al cumplir los quince años... En el libro también se habla de una marca secreta, pero no logro entender la cita que dice: "Solo aparecerá en los alados hijos de Selise" todo parece parte de un ritual.

-Selise era una diosa... La diosa de la fertilidad... Interesante... ¡jajajaja interesante!-Acotó el científico riendo como desquiciado-Tal vez un joven de ojos rojos que venció al Geney Ryodan con una cadena, pueda contestar sus dudas profesor, jajajajaja...

Continuará...


	3. capítulo 3

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capítulo3: Una suave melodía que enternece.

Kurapika se despertó con el estómago revuelto, sintiendo la molestia de sus ya habituales nauseas matutinas, de solo incorporarse en la cama y olisquear el aroma de la habitación, tuvo que taparse la boca corriendo velozmente al inodoro, donde volvió a vaciar lo que su estomago contuviera... se sorprendió de que, aquello que le hubiera provocado tanto asco fuera la loción de Leorio, no es que no le agradara, pero últimamente sentía repugnancia por olores y sabores que antes le hubieran parecido de lo más normales.

-Kurapika ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que si... Si no fuera por tu loción...

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi loción?-Preguntó el castaño indignado, oliéndose a si mismo.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene de malo? ¡Es asquerosa!-le dijo desde el cuarto de baño mientras en la cara del Dr. se vislumbraba el desconcierto y el enfado.

-¿¡Asquerosa!? ¿¡Dijiste Asquerosa!? ¡Esta loción está entre las mejores del mercado y además huele increíblemente bien!-Decía el moreno mientras revolvía enérgicamente la mezcla del omelet que estaba preparando para su paciente.

-Pues a mi me parece horrible, de solo recordarlo me dan nauseas-Dijo volviendo de cabeza al inodoro.

-Hasta ayer no te parecía para nada asquerosa-dijo entre dientes con un ligero rubor en el rostro, recordando como el rubio se había quedado dormido tiernamente en sus brazos.

-Pues ahora no tengo el estomago para soportarla-Dijo jadeando mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del tocador...

-Está bien, tu ganas... Trataré de sacarme el perfume, sé que estás así por el embarazo, es normal-recapacitó Leorio en voz alta, el rubio se tapó la nariz con desagrado mientras lo veía pasar hacia la ducha con una sincera sonrisa.

-Oye Leorio, no es por ti, no apestas... Es... Solo que...-Se disculpó avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, no eres el único que ha protestado por mi loción, algunas de mis pacientes embarazadas incluso decían que olía a pescado podrido.

-Bueno, es así más o menos-Dijo pensativo el rubio mientras intentaba contener una carcajada, después de mirarse unos segundos ambos se echaron a reír.

Desde hace casi tres semanas que Leorio iba a visitarlo cada mañana para prepararle un nutritivo desayuno y ver el desarrollo de su embarazo, también Gon y Killua iban a visitarle para ver como se encontraba y en parte para investigar más acerca de los antiguos escritos que el kuruta había mencionado, sin embargo, había otra razón importante por la que ambos jovencitos querían pasar más tiempo con su amigo... Gon tenía el don de la intuición y podía detectar inmediatamente cuando algo no andaba bien...

Flash back...

-Killua, no quiero irme de la ciudad todavía-Dijo el muchacho sobre la cama del cuarto de hotel en la que se hospedaban.

-Lo has sentido también ¿Verdad?

-Si, como olvidar su olor... ¿Me estará buscando para que pelee con él?

-Tú sabes que él espera a que te vuelvas muy fuerte, por que si no sería muy aburrido, eres un capricho, un juego para él...

-La verdad es que me da mucha curiosidad por saber si esta vez puedo ganarle-Dijo mirando su puño de manera sonriente, recordando la vez que luchó con él en la torre del cielo.

-Pero ¿No crees que es extraño? De haber querido pelear contigo ya hubiera aparecido.

-Si Killua, por eso te digo que no deberíamos irnos tan pronto.

-¿Y si tiene otros planes en mente?

-¿Como cuales?

-Emm... Olvídalo no tiene importancia-Dijo con una gota en la cabeza pensando que se sentiría estúpido si tratara de explicarle a Gon que Hisoka además de sádico y demente era un completo pervertido, se quedó mirando su semblante reflexivo e instintivamente supo que había otra cosa que preocupaba al moreno.

Fin del Flash back...

Ahora se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad rumbo al departamento de su amigo embarazado, Killua seguía observando al joven de ojos ámbar percatándose de que a ratos no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás... Francamente él también tenía la misma sensación y eso lo incomodaba de sobremanera.

En el departamento de Kurapika...

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la azotea, necesito un poco de aire puro ¿Me acompañas?

-De inmediato te alcanzo, lavaré los platos.

-De acuerdo-Dijo el kuruta encaminándose hacia dicho lugar.

Al llegar el viento jugueteó con sus cabellos, el cielo estaba claro y azul sobre su cabeza mientras la ciudad se desplegaba con sus enormes rascacielos, cerró los ojos sintiendo como su espíritu se calmaba, mientras tomaba conciencia de que ese pequeño ser que habitaba en su interior desde hace casi cuatro semanas, le estaba dando un completo giro a su vida... Todo parecía tan onírico, tan increíble... así y todo aceptó la existencia de ese bebé que casi en ocho meses habría de nacer, se llevó una mano al pequeño bulto que se asomaba en su vientre y lo acarició con ternura.

-Que bella y tierna melodía...-Dijo una voz muy conocida para él.

-Senritsu... Qué sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Dijo alegre el rubio saludando a su amigo.

-Estaba caminando cerca del parque y escuche una suave tonada que enterneció mi corazón, con curiosidad la seguí y... a medida que llegaba a este lugar fui dándome cuenta que había más de una canción siendo entonada, muy idénticas entre si, verdaderamente me sorprendió que aquellas melodías provinieran de ti Kurapika-Dijo Senritsu emocionada viendo como el joven lanzaba un suspiro y miraba hacia el cielo cubriéndose los ojos del sol con su brazo.

-A mi también me sorprendió saber eso Senritsu-Dijo el joven con mirada serena y vidriosa, el embarazo le estaba dando un aire encantador.

-Mm... Su latido aún es muy suave, tanto que mis oídos no logran escucharle con claridad, sin embargo, su melodía es tan dulce y bella que asemeja a la tonada de un pétalo floreciendo en primavera-Senritsu había puesto su oreja en el vientre del pelirrubio para escuchar mejor al nuevo ser-enhorabuena Kurapika, me da gusto que vayas a ser padre-Declaró sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Senritsu, la verdad es que hay un favor que necesito pedirte-Dijo el Kuruta mirándole directamente.

-Puedes pedirme lo que necesites, con gusto lo haré.

-Necesito que busques información sobre el paradero de algunos objetos preciados de mi pueblo, esta vez no se trata de los ojos rojos, se trata de los escritos de los antiguos sabios, traté de encontrar información en la red, pero no tuve éxito, mañana iré a las ruinas...

-Pero Kurapika... Ese lugar es... Tal vez, no sería buena idea que fueras, los horribles recuerdos que allí tuviste podrían alterarte y eso le haría daño al bebé-habló de manera preocupada.

-Estaré bien Senritsu, ya es hora de que supere eso de una vez, lo que requiero saber es... Sobre el ritual de iniciación de la tribu kuruta, hay cosas que nunca supe sobre mi pueblo como, que pudiera embarazarme a mi mismo...

-Entiendo, te ayudaré... Iré contigo, no estarás solo Kurapika-Dijo tomando sus manos en señal de apoyo.

-No te preocupes, mis amigos estarán allí también-Nada más decir eso entró Leorio viendo como Senritsu tomaba sus manos con cariño y amistad, claro que el doctor mal interpretó las cosas y arrugó el entrecejo con descontento, ante esa violenta tonada en el corazón de Leorio Senritsu se giró a mirarlo, lo mismo hizo el ojiazul.

-Vaya que demoraste, pensé que ya no vendrías-Dijo Kurapika.

-Pues ya estoy aquí, perdón por haberte hecho esperar-Le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, pasando sus manos por su cintura y acariciando su vientre de una manera tan posesiva que al rubio se le crisparon los nervios, Senritsu los miró de manera divertida y se alegró al ver que ese joven moreno no había cambiado sus sentimientos de amor por el kuruta, realmente hacían buena pareja.

-Leorio... ¿Harías el favor de quitarme las manos de encima?-Kurapika estaba más rojo que un chile, una venita se le acentuaba en la frente mientras empuñaba la mano para impactarlo en la cara del doctor, pero Senritsu lo que escuchaba era en realidad un corazón latiendo a mil por hora con una melodía de fuego apasionado, lanzó una pequeña risita y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de escena.

-Hasta pronto Señor Leorio, cuídate Kurapika y felicitaciones por el bebé.

-Descuida, informame si descubres algo-Dijo sobándose el puño tras haberlo estrellado contra la mandíbula de Leorio... Este último yacía en el piso casi inconsciente.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, adiós.

Una vez que el invitado se hubo marchado, el joven rubio se acercó al moreno para ver si no se le había pasado la mano.

-¿Por qué rayos me golpeaste? Lo único que hice fue abrazarte como otros días.

-Lo siento, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me llenen de abrazos tan posesivos y sugerentes como ese.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo atónito.

-...No sé para que haces esas escenas de celos, solo somos amigos ¿Cierto? ¿Cierto Leorio?-Quiso saber el joven sonriéndole con tristeza, mientras el hombre al que llamaba amigo lo miraba desconcertado.

-Tienes razón, soy un tonto... Es estúpido estar celoso de un amigo, debe ser el hecho de que solo deseo protegerte, ya que estás encinta y... Eso... Es todo-Dijo titubeando por que lo que en realidad quería decirle era algo muy distinto a eso.

-Me dio algo de frío, voy a entrar-El tono que uso el kuruta fue lo bastante cortante como para darle a saber al moreno que se había enfadado por lo dicho, la verdad es que no lo entendía, a ratos le agradaba que lo mimara y de pronto todo se iba al caño... "Debe ser por el embarazo y esos cambios de humor" pensó abatido.

Los muchachos llegaron por la tarde al departamento de Kurapika, para irse todos juntos a la clínica de Leorio, pues iban a tomarle un eco sonido para ver donde se estaba gestando el bebé, durante todo el trayecto el par notó como ninguno de los dos se hablaba si no era estrictamente necesario, el ambiente estaba tenso y aunque dentro del coche importado Gon y Killua hicieran lo posible para borrar esa espesa sensación de enojo, nada resultó...

Una vez en la sala de eco-grafías, el doctor lo trató tan común como a cualquiera de sus pacientes, con profesionalismo y objetividad se puso unos guantes aislantes blancos y le pidió subirse a la camilla, luego le pidió que se levantara la camiseta, a continuación vertió una pequeña cantidad de gel en su mano y comenzó a esparcirla por el vientre níveo del Kuruta que se contrajo un poco ante la sensación de frío.

-¿Qué están haciendo Killua?-Preguntó el chico de mirada ámbar con suma inocencia.

-Se supone que debemos ver la imagen del bebé por la pantalla-Señaló el canoso.

-Aaaa-Dijo asombrado y entusiasmado por ver al bebé de Kurapika.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó el moreno sin dirigirle la mirada, de alguna manera el joven rubio no soportaba su trato distante.

-Si-Dijo en un susurro, luego sintió como las máquinas captadoras de sonido que el doctor tenía en sus manos se posaban con suavidad en su diafragma y en la pantalla negra poco a poco se fueron vislumbrando unas borrosas imágenes blancas mientras otra máquina reproducía el eco de un suave latido sucesivo, la máscara de enojo resbaló de Leorio, sonrió al ver como el ojiazul esbozaba una expresión entre asombro y felicidad.

-¿lo escuchas verdad? Son sus latidos...-Comentó Leorio conteniendo la felicidad.

-¡Wow! Miren muchachos hay una mancha blanca en la pantalla-Indicó viendo como esa mancha vibraba con cada latido.

-No Gon, no es una mancha, es el bebé-Dijo Leorio embelesado, haciendo un zoom para tratar de verlo mejor, cuando giró a ver a Kurapika, éste estaba con la mirada absorta en la imagen, maravillado por el milagro de crear vida en su propio cuerpo, ni siquiera reparó en una lágrima rebelde cayó de sus azules ojos

El moreno sonriendo ante esa expresión se sentó a su lado en la camilla, con una mano acariciando suavemente su cabeza y con la otra captando el eco del bebé.

-Senritsu... Tenía razón, es una melodía hermosa-Susurró Kurapika escuchando esos pequeños latidos, Gon y Killua estaban iguales de felices, para ellos era su pequeño sobrino el que estaba en el vientre de su amigo.

Rato después los ánimos parecían haberse suavizado entre los dos, ahora conversaban animadamente sobre las eco-grafías, llegando a la conclusión de que el bebé se estaba gestando en lo que parecía ser una matriz perfectamente uterina, a excepción de que esta estaba formada por un ovario y un testículo, en lugar de que hubiera dos ovarios en sus extremos, y que además poseía un par de testículos normales como cualquier chico, solo que estaban ocultos tras esta matriz... y así seguían conversando en el coche refutando hipótesis según los exámenes y muestras que le había tomado.

Una vez que Leorio llegó al departamento de Kurapika, le ofreció cocinar algo para que se alimentara, últimamente no tenía apetito y eso podía perjudicar al bebé, sin embargo, el ojiazul rechazó la propuesta y se despidió de todos, solo quería descansar, habían sido muchas emociones para un solo día, tras caminar hacia la entrada del edificio comenzó a sentirse mareado y de pronto sin más se desmayó, afortunadamente en los brazos de Leorio que había estado atento a cada uno de sus movimientos, lo cargó en sus brazos y se lo llevó edificio adentro en compañía de Gon y Killua que también estaban preocupados.

-Chicos yo me quedaré con él, pueden retirarse-Decía el joven doctor arropando a su paciente.

-Vámonos Gon, dejemos descansar a Kurapika...

-Leorio llámanos si nos necesitas-Dijo el pelos pincho con preocupación, despidiéndose de su dormido amigo con un beso en la frente y una caricia en su poco abultada pancita.

-Hasta mañana chicos-Dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al cuarto del joven... se sentó en una silla cercana y tomó una de sus manos acariciándola con delicadeza entre las suyas, besándola con ternura.

-Si supieras lo enamorado que estoy de ti, pero es mejor así, siendo tu amigo siempre podré tener razones para abrazarte, para mimarte, para acariciar tu rostro mientras duermes...-Pensaba el moreno soltando un profundo suspiro.

Mientras eso ocurría Gon y Killua iban bajando en ascensor desde el piso 25.

-¿Pasa algo malo Gon?

-No Killua, solo pensaba que esos dos se quieren bastante, me alegro de que hayan hecho las paces.

-Ese par de tontos, deberían de confesar lo que sienten el uno por el otro de una buena vez-Dijo hablando por él mismo mientras se refería a sus amigos, Gon no supo que decir al respecto, miró a su amigo que tenía la mirada en los números del ascensor que descendían en una cuenta regresiva.

-Oye Killua... ¿Me das un beso?-Soltó el moreno con las mejillas rojas y el nerviosismo pintado en la piel, su receptor dejó de ver automáticamente los números para mirarlo sin poderse creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Que... ¿Qué tipo de beso Gon?-Preguntó intentando mantener la calma, pasó la saliva por el apretado nudo que había en su garganta.

-Ya sabes como esos que aparecen en las películas... De esos que se dan en los labios-Dijo tímidamente.

-¿Y por qué quieres que te de uno de esos?-Curioseo intentando comprender el comportamiento extraño de su amigo... La idea de un beso no le parecía mala en absoluto, pero tampoco quería aprovecharse de su inocencia...

-Es que... Es... Nada solo, curiosidad-Dijo nerviosamente, no había querido mencionar que en realidad había leído una revista con uno de esos tontos quiz que hacían para saber si uno estaba enamorado o si le gustaba esa persona.

-Mmm... Está bien-Dijo el muchacho acercándose lentamente a Gon, cuando estuvo frente a él tomó su rostro entre sus manos con una sensualidad que desconocía, el corazón de ambos no dejaba de latir fuertemente como si hubieran corrido una maratón, la luz del ascensor era tan tenue que ayudaba a darle ese ambiente mágico y especial a la situación... Cuando Killua finalmente sintió los labios de su compañero, se sintió en la gloria, pero esperaba su reacción, los ojos del moreno comenzaron a cerrarse señal de que se estaba dejando llevar y entonces dejó que la lengua del peliblanco se adentrara en su boca, explorándole con una exquisita ternura, provocando que suspirara de placer, Killua lo tomó de la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, sus hormonas estaban al borde del arranque y pensó que debía detenerse, pero no podía, menos Gon que temblaba entre sus brazos.

Ding dong-Hizo el sonido del ascensor... Uf... Salvado por la campana, pensó el albo.

-Gon ya se detuvo el ascensor...-Susurró en su oído con un jadeo.

-¿Qué? Ah... Si... Vamos Killua-Dijo algo mareado, como si se hubiera emborrachado del más delicioso licor...

-¿Eres consciente de lo que haces cierto Gon?-Dijo el ex asesino con el corazón casi en taquicardia...

-Killua, hablaremos en el hotel...-Fue lo único que dijo y eso dejo a su amigo con más nerviosismo del que sentía... Definitivamente Gon no tenía idea de lo que le provocaba...

Iban caminando por la transitada calle nocturna, cuando de pronto Gon se detuvo en pleno cruce, sintiendo que alguien lo estaba observando.

-¿Gon? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Killua ¿Lo sentiste?

-El que...

-Alguien nos está siguiendo Killua.

-¿Hisoka?

-No, no es él... Es un olor distinto... Pero a la vez muy parecido.

-¿Y en qué dirección se fue? Tal vez podamos encontrarlo.

-Ya no está, desapareció...-Dijo el moreno con los ojos cerrados intentando encontrar la esencia.

-¿Cómo que desapareció?

-Killua, es muy rápido.

-o tal vez es bueno haciendo desaparecer su presencia...

Continuará...


	4. capítulo 4

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Yoshihiro Togashi.

Capítulo 4: Dilema x viaje x señor misterioso.

Hace instantes que la extraña presencia había desaparecido de las transitadas calles, después de mucho pensarlo, decidieron no decirle a Leorio y a Kurapika, especialmente por que no querían preocupar a este último, pero algo dentro de ellos realmente les decía que se avecinaba una emocionante aventura y lejos del miedo lo que más sentían era curiosidad y excitación... Hablando de eso... Las palabras de Gon todavía resonaban en la cabeza del albino... "Hablaremos en el hotel" le había dicho.

Ya estaban dentro de la habitación del hotel ambos recostados boca arriba en la amplia cama, mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Killua fue el primero en mirarlo a la cara ladeando su cabeza, viendo su perfil de piel morena, su respingada nariz aniñada y esa expresión de nerviosismo mal disimulado... Realmente Gon era tan lindo y encantador.

-Gon... ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que hablaríamos en el hotel? Bueno, ya estamos aquí...

-Killua. -Dijo tímidamente, volteó a mirarlo con una mirada pensativa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, ahora los dos estaban mirándose el uno al otro, expectantes.-Estoy confundido, antes sabía que nuestra amistad era... Irrompible, pero ahora no sé que pensar.-Dijo algo angustiado, eso descolocó completamente al joven Soldyck.

-¡No entiendo de qué hablas Gon! ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que siempre seremos amigos, cuando hicimos la prueba del cazador tú dijiste que era tu amigo, yo no lo entendía por que nunca había tenido uno ¡¿Y ahora que lo comprendí me dices que no estás seguro?!-Exclamó enfadado incorporándose para verlo a los ojos con un dejo de dolor.

-Escúchame Killua...

-¡No voy a escucharte idiota!-Dijo tapándose los oídos como un niño con berrinche, Gon sonrió enternecido y lanzó un suspiro resignado, tomó de improviso su rostro entre sus manos y le besó tiernamente en los labios, hasta allí llegó el berrinche del albino...

-¿Ahora si me vas a escuchar Killua?

-...-Del muchacho no salían las palabras...

-Me estoy enamorando... De mi mejor amigo y ese amigo eres tú Killua, te pedí un beso en aquél ascensor... Para aclarar mis sentimientos.

-Enamorado... ¿De mi?-Las mágicas manos de Gon aún estaban en su rostro, no quería que las apartara, le parecía estar soñando-¿Y por eso quieres romper nuestra amistad?-Preguntó atónito.

-Killua, no puedo detenerlo... Es más que querer, es más que amistad, es más que todo lo que he sentido alguna vez.

-¡Entonces déjalo ser, no lo reprimas tonto!-Le gritó.

-¡No es tan fácil killua!-El adolescente pelinegro le devolvió el grito.

-¡No tienes nada que perder!... Te amo Gon...-confesó sosteniéndolo de los hombros y mirándolo directo a los ojos, Gon abrió los ojos como platos al escucharle.

-Pero yo... ¿Y nuestra amistad...?

-No te preocupes, no se irá, siempre confiaré en ti y tú en mi... No se irá...-Le tranquilizó secando sus pequeñas lagrimillas que habían caído debido a la tristeza que le significaba perder su amistad a causa de sus propios sentimientos.

-Te amo killua, quiero estar contigo para siempre.-Dijo todo sonrojado abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, el peliblanco simplemente disfrutó de ese momento estrechándolo contra su pecho, respirando la esencia de su piel cálida y suave.

-Yo también Gon, para siempre...-Susurró en su oído para después capturar sus labios en un beso tierno y cauto, el otro joven le correspondió volviendo a unir sus labios con los suyos, así siguieron uno tras otros pequeños besos, que cada vez se volvían tan adictivos como una barra de chocolate del Sr. Choco robot, uno de aquellos besos se volvió eterno de pronto, dándoles la oportunidad de profundizarlo como aquél que se habían dado en el ascensor, húmedo, ardiente y travieso, ni se dieron cuenta de cuando sus manos comenzaron a explorar sus cuerpos...

Killua lo reclinó lentamente contra la blanca superficie y el pelinegro se dejó hacer como el animal manso que se entrega a su depredador por voluntad propia... Poco a poco ambos fueron quedando en plena desnudez, iluminados solo por las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana.

Killua a sus quince años ya sabía todo lo que un adulto debía saber sobre una relación sexual entre hombres, ya no solo veía películas xxx para heteros, sino que había ampliado sus conocimientos, pero una cosa era verlo y otra muy distinta hacerlo, además debía considerar que era tanto su primera vez como la de Gon, debía ser cuidadoso, pero ¿como controlar sus espantosas ganas de poseerle cuanto antes? Si de ver que el miembro del chico ojos ámbar se empalmaba con un solo roce de sus frías manos, el suyo se volvía loco, si de escuchar su infantil voz gimiendo la sangre le bullía de placer por dentro.

Por su parte Gon se sentía extraño y excitado de una manera muy distinta a la de los combates, en esta ocasión sentía puro fuego quemante por todo sus poros, sentía la necesidad imperante de que killua lo tocara por todas partes y cuando sus manos llegaron a sus partes íntimas se sobresaltó arqueándose contra las blancas sábanas gimiendo su nombre como un desesperado, todo su pensamiento en ese instante se volvió killua.

El peliblanco sobre su cuerpo acalorado y perlado llevó sus dedos hasta la boca de su compañero haciendo que los lamiera y succionara hasta dejarlos completamente embadurnados en su saliva, los sacó de sus labios y los reemplazó por su boca iniciando un juego con su lengua mientras sus dedos iban a parar a su casta entrada, modificó sus uñas para no hacerle daño y comenzó a prepararlo justo como había visto hacerlo en las películas...

-¡Ah killua, eso dolió!-Se quejó tensándose.

-Confía en mi, si te relajas te gustará.

-¿En serio killua?

-¿Estas dudando de mi palabra Gon?

-... No.

-Entonces solo disfruta-Dijo ronroneante en su oído mientras movía sus dedos en su interior, al poco rato entre jadeos y gemidos el terreno había cedido lo suficiente como para que fuera reemplazado por su miembro, levantó sus caderas y sin previo aviso, aunque con mucho cuidado, se sumergió en su cálida y suave cavidad.

-¡Ahaa!-Gritó quedándose muy quieto, mientras se aferraba al peliblanco, una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su infantil rostro y una lágrima rodó de sus dorados ojos dilatados.

-¿Lo sientes Gon? Ahora estoy dentro de ti... Somos uno...-Le dijo besando su frente y lamiendo su lágrima, ante aquellas palabras sonrió sintiéndose feliz, encontrando al fin el significado de lo que estaban haciendo...

-Esto Gon, es hacer el amor...

-Se... Se siente muy bien, me siento conectado contigo killua. -Dijo relajándose y cerrando los ojos mientras seguía aferrado a su espalda, pero el albino estaba de todo menos relajado, la necesidad por moverse era desesperante, no tuvo que seguir esperando mucho, Gon se recuperaba rápido y así se lo hacía notar al moverse bajo su cuerpo, los gemidos por parte de ambos no se hicieron esperar, tampoco la velocidad de sus constantes arremetidas que se fueron volviendo más profundas y duras.

-Me... Siento extraño killua... arf... arf...-jadeó nublándose de placer.

-Es normal, solo déjate llevar...-Dijo al borde del orgasmo abrazando su cuerpo, sumergiéndose tan profundo como podía en su interior, a los segundos después ambos gritaron sus nombres al unísono cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo la descarga de extremo placer en sus cuerpos, dejando salir sus semillas, uno llenándose de su esencia y el otro bañando su vientre con ella.

-arf... arf... Te amo killua...-Dijo tiernamente sin despegarse de él.

-arf... Yo también te amo Gon... No sabes cuanto.-Después de esas palabras se retiró de su chico y lo acomodó sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba su espalda, el sueño los fue venciendo poco a poco y se quedaron profundamente dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

El despertar de ambos jóvenes fue caótico, el teléfono de la habitación sonaba imparable y como por si fuera poco los celulares parecían vueltos locos de tanto sonar... Gon abrió pesadamente los ojos sintiendo como si un camión le hubiera pasado encima, trató de orientarse y descubrió que tanto él como su compañero estaban desnudos.

-¡Ah!-Gon soltó un grito muy cómico el cual despertó finalmente a su compañero, que se talló los ojos con las manos tratando de orientarse y por acto inconsciente llevó su mano a la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, para ver si así podía apagar el maldito despertador, pero lo único que hizo fue botar el teléfono del hotel al suelo, bueno en fin que uno de los aparatos había dejado de sonar, pero los celulares seguían chillando incansables y molestos.

-Gon, por favor contesta ¡el ruido me está matando!-Suplicó tapándose los oídos, pero Gon estaba estático frente a él intentando cubrirse inútilmente con la sábana...

-¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Se te olvidó lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Necesitas que te refresque la memoria?-Preguntó con picardía para después besarlo posesivamente en los labios.

-Killua... Tu celular también está sonando-Dijo el moreno sonrojado hasta las orejas, ya había recordado completamente lo que había ocurrido durante la noche.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-Dijo de mala gana.

-¡Killua mira la hora que es!-Dijo Gon señalando el reloj de pared del cuarto, pasaban del medio día.

-Oh- oh... Kurapika nos va a matar...

-Seguro que Leorio también-Contestó el moreno sonriendo con cara de circunstancias... Ambos tomaron sus móviles y contestaron al unísono.

-Hola Leorio- Dijo Gon con un tono avergonzado.

-Hola Kurapika -Soltó Killua divertido.

-¿Saben cuanto tiempo llevamos esperando a que contestaran?-Decía el kuruta al otro lado de la línea con una expresión cabreada.

-¡Van más de cuatro horas!-Gritó el doctor perdiendo la paciencia, el moreno lo único que hizo fue alejar el fono lo más lejos de su oído.

-Lo sentimos, nos quedamos dormidos.-Hablaron a la vez.

-Muchachos, nos hubiéramos ido sin ustedes, pero sabíamos que después nos lo reclamarían, pero tuve mucha paciencia... Y realmente no me siento... Lo que se puede llamar estable... ¿me hago entender?-Habló el rubio con una frialdad que demostraba que su humor no estaba del todo bien, si a eso le sumamos las nauseas matutinas, los cambios hormonales y los mareos, entenderán que estaba en el límite.

-¡Esta bien, bajamos enseguida!-Dijo el moreno cortando la llamada y se bajó de la cama para correr a tomar una ducha, pero apenas camino, cayó al piso... Un dolor punzante en su trasero le impedía caminar, Killua también corto su llamada con las mismas intensiones que su compañero, pero cuando vio que su chico lindo estaba en el suelo, puso su típica cara de gato y se echó a reír sin consideración.

-Killua no te rías, me arde...-Dijo haciendo un puchero infantil y soltando lagrimillas.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te había lastimado... Déjame ayudarte, eso es camina con cuidado, ya pasará...-Dijo mientras le sobaba su redondo trasero.

Una vez que bajaron al hall del hotel sus amigos los esperaban sentados en el salón principal, al verlos llegar, los saludaron regañándoles cada uno a su manera y finalmente salieron del lugar rumbo al coche de Leorio, para a continuación tomar un helicóptero que los llevaría a las ruinas de los Kuruta... Por supuesto que el viaje era cortesía del doctor y se quedaron como piedra cuando les dijo que él lo manejaría, que había tomado clases de aviación y que era excelente maniobrando... Kurapika realmente se estaba pensando mejor la idea de subir al helicóptero, en cambio Gon y killua estaban ansiosos por ver como pilotaba Leorio.

El viaje fue bueno a pesar de que el estomago del pelirrubio estaba como torbellino, apenas bajó de la aeronave se puso a vomitar tras unos arbustos.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ya sabes es lo de siempre, se me pasará pronto-Decía jadeando mientras el castaño lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo, Gon se sentó en una roca junto a su novio que de modo coqueto y juguetón lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Todavía te duele?

-Ya casi nada.

-¿Seguro?-A veces sabía que Gon era muy terco y no iba a dejarse engañar.

-Si Killua, te dije que ya estoy bien, puedo correr sin problemas ¿ves?-Dijo demostrándoselo, justo en ese instante llegaron sus amigos y se encaminaron junto a ellos con destino al valle, lo que sorprendió tanto al rubio como al castaño, fue verlos cogidos de la mano.

Al principio pensaron que se trataba de esa vieja costumbre de amigos que solían llevar durante la niñez, pero cayeron en su error al verlos darse un apasionado beso tras unos árboles... Y ellos jurando que iban a buscar leña ¬¬... Cuando los encontraron, se les subieron los colores al rostro, sin más decidieron dejarlos a solas por algunos minutos...

-Vaya quien lo iba a decir-Dijo el kuruta sonriendo.

-Esos chicos no tienen remedio... *Nosotros tampoco-Dijo mientras pensaba... Miró a su amigo y lo vio bostezando, seguro que estaba cansado de tanto caminar todo el día... Había momentos en que estaba tentado de pedirle que subiera a su espalda, pero sabía que el kuruta era muy orgulloso como para pedirlo... Ahora lo veía sentado frente a la fogata, con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse por el cansancio, se acercó a él y le puso una manta en la espalda.

-Gracias...

-Puedes descansar si quieres, yo haré de vigía mientras vuelven los muchachos-Ofreció, la verdad es que la oferta era tentadora, el embarazo lo estaba haciendo dormir más de lo normal.

-Está bien, la verdad es que muero de sueño-Dijo acomodándose en un saco de dormir, que daba Leorio por hacerlo dormir en sus brazos... No perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Oye Kurapika, el suelo está muy duro ¿Por qué no...?-Leorio no alcanzó a decir nada, Kurapika haciendo su último esfuerzo se acomodo entre sus brazos y cayó dormido...

-Que descanses-Susurró y acarició su cabello para después estampar un suave beso sobre su frente.

En tanto...

-Killua es hora de regresar, la fogata se apagará-Pidió el muchacho con ojos de cachorro abandonado, un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y unos jadeos que salían de su boca.

-Juro que este es el último-Declaró comiéndose esa dulce boca a besos, de pronto sintió como el cuerpo de su niño se tensaba y su aura cambiaba automáticamente a posición de defensa...

-¿Qué ocurre Gon?-Preguntó mirando sus dilatados ojos.

-Él está aquí...

-Quien...

-El que nos ha estado siguiendo-La mirada afilada de killua recorrió el bosque en busca del tipo misterioso, pero la oscuridad era intensa como boca de lobo, no podía verlo, pero si sentirlo... su aura era muy poderosa.

-¡Lo encontré killua se fue por ahí!-Dijo con mirada vencedora y subió de salto en salto a un árbol enorme, tomó su caña de pescar y la lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo hacia la rama de otro conífero.

-DEMONIOS GON ¡ESPERAME!-Gritó corriendo entre las ramas y arbustos de aquél bosque, en un intento vano de seguir a su compañero amado.

Gon lo que había visto era la sombra de alguien mucho más alto que él, a ratos podía divisar el tipo de ropa que usaba y la forma de su cabello largo...

-¡Oye! ¡Quien eres! ¡Espera!-Le gritaba Gon, pero el misterioso hombre se le escabullía entre las frondosas ramas de los árboles, su agilidad era increíble, de pronto vio como el camino de árboles acababa y un barranco lo estaba esperando, sin embargo gracias a sus veloces reflejos alcanzó a enganchar su caña de pescar a una firme roca y haciendo esfuerzo logró trepar por ella hasta suelo firme...

-Fiuuu... Por poco-suspiró aliviado viendo la tamaña altura que lo separaba de un afilado peñasco, observó todo el lugar intentando sentir la presencia de quien había tratado de hacerlo caer al vacío, pero de pronto se quedó atónito viendo el fondo del valle... Ruinas de casas construidas de mármol se vislumbraban a los pies de una montaña árboles quemados y terreno muerto rodeaba aquél lugar...

-Que están buscando en este lugar...-habló una voz completamente desconocida y misteriosa, el muchacho quiso sentir su nen, pero no pudo hacerlo, había una extraña energía en todo el ambiente que le impedía usar su aura.

-Se lo diré si primero contesta a mi pregunta... ¿Quién es usted?-No se escuchó respuesta alguna solo el cantar de las cigarras en la noche.

-...

-Si no me dice, no voy a poder contestar a su pregunta Sr.-Dijo de modo inocente el muchacho.

-Aléjense de aquí, tú y el grupo que te acompaña... Especialmente Kurapika...

-¿Usted conoce a Kurapika? Dígame Sr. ¿Quién es usted? ¡Espere no se vaya!-Suplicó al sentir que esa extraña aura se desvanecía...

-¿Gon? ¿Con quien hablabas?

-Con el Sr. Misterioso, dijo que nos alejáramos de este lugar, especialmente Kurapika.

-Que extraño, no escuche su voz hablando contigo ¿Crees que te haya hablado con alguna especie de telequinesis o algún código que solo tú puedes oír?

-No lo sé, solo escuche sus palabras y al parecer conoce a Kurapika... Tenemos que avisarle.

-Si, vamos Gon- Dijo cogiéndole la mano fuertemente, señal de que estaba preocupado por él.

-Haa, casi lo olvidaba, creo que encontré las ruinas, están allá abajo cruzando el bosque...

-Con mayor razón debemos avisarle a Kurapika, bien hecho Gon.

-Vamos killua...

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: El diario de Edran x emboscada x Hisoka.

Una vez que los muchachos llegaron al lugar donde estaban acampando con sus amigos, quisieron despertar a Kurapika, pero el doctor frustro todo tipo de intento y les pidió que se tranquilizaran primero para que le contaran lo que había sucedido.

-un... ¿Señor misterioso?-dijo Leorio atónito.

-si, nos pidió que nos alejáramos de este lugar, en especial Kurapika, parece que lo conoce-habló Gon algo preocupado.

-¿será alguien del Geney Ryodan?-se atrevió a preguntar el doctor.

-¿se refieren al líder?-esta vez fue Killua quien rompió el silencio molesto.

-no, su olor era diferente, no olía como la araña-aseguró el muchacho de ojos ámbar.

-entonces... ¿quién podrá ser? ¿No le vieron el rostro?

-no, es decir Gon estuvo hablando con él...

-si Killua, pero solo pude escuchar su voz en mi cabeza.

-bueno, si estamos cerca de las ruinas eso quiere decir que podríamos encontrarnos con él.

-o puede que nos este observando en este momento ¿no han pensado la posibilidad de que tal vez se trate de un fantasma?-dijo el albino provocando un escalofrío en Leorio y en Gon, que los hizo mirar hacia sus espaldas, hacia la espesura del bosque nocturno.

-bueno chicos, será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día agotador-contestó Leorio acercándose más a Kurapika de lo que ya estaba, a leguas se veía que estaba jodido de miedo, mientras Killua intentaba contener las carcajadas, le encantaba molestar a su amigo y su novio no se quedaba atrás, pasó un buen rato antes de que el par de chicos pudiera parar de reírse de él.

En medio del bosque una mirada fría posaba su mirada en el grupo de aventureros, en especial de un joven rubio que se hallaba profundamente dormido...

Al día siguiente le contaron lo sucedido a Kurapika, se sorprendió bastante y automáticamente su cerebro comenzó a buscar una explicación lógica.

-según lo que sabía, la tribu kuruta tenía muchas creencias ancestrales y una gran veneración a los espíritus protectores del bosque, pero sinceramente no creo que se trate de un espíritu guardián ni nada parecido y el hecho de que él sepa mi nombre... Bueno, aparte del Geney Ryodan no hay nadie que vincule con mi pasado, así que la persona que nos ha estado siguiendo... O puede que tenga que ver con alguien de la araña que esté buscando venganza o puede que esté trabajando para alguien que esté tras mis pasos por alguna razón que desconozco...-instintivamente todos se quedaron viéndole el vientre...

-es... Imposible que alguien sepa sobre esto...-dijo el rubio temiendo por su bebé, Leorio le sobó el hombro intentando relajarlo mientras caminaban por el sendero...

-todo estará bien, apenas nos encontremos con ese sujeto le sacaremos la mayor cantidad de información posible-le dijo el castaño animándolo.

-así es Kurapika, déjanoslo a nosotros-dijo Gon sonriente.

-solo espero que todo esto no nos traiga graves problemas-su mirada se lleno de nostalgia y de recuerdos, esos bosques... Estaba seguro de haberlos recorrido durante su infancia...

Al llegar a la extinta aldea, el kuruta estaba realmente pálido, el corazón no paraba de retumbar le en el pecho mientras veía las tumbas que él mismo había cavado para el descanso de sus espíritus, Senritsu tenía razón, no debió volver a ese lugar, su mente se llenó de horribles recuerdos...

Gon se acercó a recoger un pequeño juguete de madera que estaba tirado en el camino, Kurapika con el rostro sombrío tomó con delicadeza el juguete de sus manos y lo dejó en una pequeña tumba ubicada en la entrada de una vivienda, continuaron caminando entre la desoladas calles de roca esculpida, hasta que de pronto Kurapika se arrodilló en el suelo porque sus piernas no pudieron sostenerle, Leorio rápidamente lo abrazó con fuerza sintiendo el temblor de su cuerpo, su impotencia al verlos a todos bajo tierra.

-tranquilo...-le susurró el castaño esperando que se recuperara.

-ya estoy bien, sigamos-dijo alejándose ante la mirada preocupada de todos.

Por fin habían llegado hasta donde sabía que habían ocultado el antiguo manuscrito, pero al llegar al foso bajo el árbol, encontraron vacío el compartimiento que había entre las rocas...

-no puede ser... Antes de que el Geney Ryodan llegara... Los vi ocultar unos escritos en este lugar-señaló atónito el rubio.

-seguro que alguien nos tomó la delantera.-Killua comenzaba a sacar sus propias conclusiones... y no solo él, sino todos.

-el Sr. misterioso-dijo Gon leyéndoles el pensamiento a los demás.

Rápidamente se encaminaron de regreso, pero Gon se quedó observando a una pequeña ardilla que merodeaba por ahí, para él era curioso ver a una ardilla intentando escarbar sobre un suelo de roca Marmolada, como si su alimento estuviera bajo aquellas planchas.

-¿Qué estas buscando aquí amiguita?-preguntó agachándose hasta ella sonriente y en respuesta el animal lo miró intensamente.

-¿tanto escándalo por una ardilla?-molestó el peliblanco recibiendo una mueca de disgusto por parte de Gon.

-chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar-habló Kurapika realmente entristecido, así nunca podría averiguar el misterio de sus raíces, Leorio también se acercó al lugar viendo a la pequeña ardilla que trataba de escarbar.

-pero pareciera que quiere decirnos algo.-Gon hizo un puchero que lo hacía ver irresistiblemente tierno.

-si, si Gon, lo que tú digas-el peliblanco le dio la razón a las excentricidades de su novio dejando ver el sarcasmo en su expresión.

-¡oh una grieta!-dijo el pelos pincho de repente y comenzó a moverla, pero como se dio cuenta que con su fuerza normal no lograba nada, usó su nem concentrándolo en sus manos y de pronto como por arte de magia todos se vieron cayendo bajo tierra gracias al derrumbe que había provocado su amigo.

-¡haaaa!-gritaron todos al caer, Leorio había alcanzado a proteger a Kurapika amortiguándolo con su cuerpo, Killua estaba aplastado por su novio y este había salvado a su vez a la pequeña ardilla.

-¿estas bien Kurapika?

-si Leorio ¿y ustedes?-preguntó el kuruta.

-estamos bien, pero si Gon se quitara de encima podría estar mejor.

-lo siento Killua.-dijo el moreno quitándose y besándolo en la mejilla para que se le pasara el enojo, aunque aprovechando la oscuridad al chico canoso se le ocurrió una mejor idea y terminó besándolo en los labios apasionado.

-etjum... Etjummm, chicos no es el momento apropiado para que se demuestren cuanto se quieren-carraspeó el doctor algo sonrojado, Kurapika no dijo nada pero igualmente se le subieron los colores al rostro.

Cuando todos se recuperaron de la caída observaron el lugar que consistía en una cueva subterránea en la que se extendía un solo camino lleno de curvas y recovecos rocosos.

-que extraño... No conocía este lugar-dijo Kurapika, de pronto la ardilla se soltó de las manos de Gon e inició su recorrido llevándolos finalmente a una puerta de madera podrida que fue muy fácil de derribar, al ver lo que había del otro lado se sorprendieron... al parecer hace mucho tiempo que alguien no vivía ahí, había telas de araña, ropa vieja y muchos instrumentos científicos, así como también químicos en frascos y botellas sobre una larga mesa, pero lo que más les sorprendió ver fue un microscopio que contrastaba bastante con lo rústico y antiguo del lugar, Kurapika no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía un microscopio como ese bajo la aldea de la tribu kuruta, sus respuestas no tardaron mucho en llegar, Leorio encontró bajo la almohada de la polvorienta cama, lo que parecía ser un diario de vida... En la portada había letras y símbolos que no podía entender...

-Kurapika, tienes que ver esto-dijo entregándole el libro.

-no puedo ver nada.

-Kurapika, acá hay otra salida –dijo Killua acompañando a Gon que se había adentrado en el siguiente túnel.

-oigan muchachos espérennos.-Leorio y Kurapika siguieron al par de dinámicos muchachos viendo que se aproximaban a una luz al final de la cueva.

-esta es la salida-dijo el kuruta y nada más salir de allí sintió la fresca brisa marina jugando con sus cabellos, a lo lejos podía verse el río desembocando en el mar y kilómetros de prado desplegándose ante sus ojos...

-bueno, ya estamos al otro lado de la aldea ¿qué dice el libro Kurapika?-preguntó Leorio mientras el resto también esperaba expectante y al leer la primera hoja del diario, los ojos del Kuruta se abrieron de par en par, "Edran" era el nombre del propietario y comenzó a hojear el diario viendo conmocionado las diversas fórmulas, las investigaciones, los dibujos que expresaban el ADN de un kuruta, la capacidad de reproducción masculina limitada, provocado por un fallo deliberado en el gen... Ahí estaban todas las respuestas que quería encontrar y justo cuando decidió que era suficiente información en su cerebro como para hacerlo explotar, cerró el documento y un tenso ambiente se respiró en el lugar, se vieron de pronto rodeados por unos individuos con cara de mala leche y apuntándolos con armas de fuego, Kurapika ocultó disimuladamente el libro bajo sus ropas y observó a sus amigos.

-creo que hemos caído en una trampa muchachos-dijo Leorio levantándose las mangas para pelear y así proteger a su rubio.

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?-Killua estaba atónito, la situación lejos de intimidarlo le daba risa.

-no se ven tan fuertes-dijo el moreno sonriendo haciendo que a uno de los tipos se le hinchara una vena en la frente, las cadenas aparecieron en las manos del kuruta, si bien no volvería a matar con ellas las usaría para defender a los que amaba, Killua miró a Gon y le guiñó un ojo, éste afirmó con aceptación y de inmediato se pusieron en acción, un rápido golpe del moreno hizo que uno de los tipos soltara el arma y cayera con fuerza al suelo, Killua rápidamente aplicó corriente a su nen gracias a su electro shock portátil y mandó a volar a varios tipos electrocutándolos.

-¡estos chicos son unos monstruos!-chilló uno de ellos, hablando por un intercomunicador, pero fue acallado por un golpe del Dr... Bueno, a alguien tenía que golpear ¿no?

En ese momento aparecieron cuatro tipos más que se veían bastante más poderosos con relación a los anteriores, uno de ellos en especial... Con su traje de trapecista y una carta de joker en la mano mirando a Gon con libidinosidad y deseo.

-cuanto tiempo mon amie... Has crecido bastante.

-¡Hisoka!-exclamaron Gon y Killua al unísono viendo esa aura oscura saliendo de sus poros...

-¿Qué está haciendo Hisoka aquí?-preguntó Kurapika mirando al par de jóvenes con duda.

-no te preocupes Kurapika, este es un asunto entre él y yo-dijo el moreno con mirada determinante y ansiosa como si pelear con Hisoka lo hubiera esperado hace mucho tiempo.

-oui, oui, tenemos cosas pendientes ¿no es verdad?-habló el pelirrojo lleno de lascivia... a Killua no le gustó nada la mirada que estaba dedicando a SU novio, miró con intensa furia a Hisoka y este le devolvió una burlona sonrisa.

-bueno mientras tú te encargas del pequeña jo yo me hago cargo del canoso.

-Bisron yo me haré cargo del kuruta, fue por él que vinimos ¿recuerdan?-dijo una mujer de aspecto estilizado desprendiendo un aura muy poderosa.

-¿Cómo saben ellos... Que soy un... Kuruta?-la mente del rubio estaba llena de confusión, por orden de Leorio permaneció tras de él prácticamente shockeado por tanta información, aunque sabía que Leorio no podría hacerle frente a esa tipa, pero el doctor tenía un haz bajo la manga, no solo había entrenado su nen para sanar y examinar, sino también, para defender y atacar cuando fuera necesario y este era el momento preciso...

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Batalla x Deseos impuros x Se terminó.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Yoshihiro Togashi

-¡Quién diablos son ustedes tres y por qué quieren llevarse a Kurapika!-Ordenó saber Leorio, sacando su daga para enfrentarlos, por Hisoka no dijo nada, ya lo conocía.

-No tenemos por que decírtelo-Dijo la mujer sonriendo de manera burlona.

-La verdad es que, ni nosotros mismos lo sabemos, solo nos han ordenado traer al chico rubio-Comentó el tipo que estaba por enfrentarse a Killua.

-...-Había un tipo con una máscara extraña cerca del grupo malhechor, que se mantenía mudo y alejado, bastante sospechoso pensó Kurapika sin dejar de observarle.

-Basándome en la premisa, de que ustedes no saben quién es su empleador y al parecer, ni les interesa saberlo... Puedo deducir que son caza recompensas o mercenarios a sueldo, pero si sabían que vendría a este lugar, deben haber estado siguiéndome desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no es así?-Preguntó el Kuruta, tratando de sacar algo de información.

-Eres astuto muchacho, pero no pienso decirte nada al respecto, así que ven con nosotros por las buenas o tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias-Amenazó la mujer.

-¡No te preocupes por nosotros Kurapika!-Exclamó Leorio.

-Así es Kurapika, no tenemos la intensión de perder contra estas basuras ¿Verdad Gon?-Siseó Killua modificando la extensión de sus afiladas uñas, en tanto Gon quién miraba intensamente a Hisoka con un brillo de emoción en los ojos, solo fue capaz de esbozar una sonrisa confianzuda, "Esta vez si te ganaré", pensó el joven sin saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su contrincante en ese momento.

El pensamiento en la mente de Hisoka estaba dominado por la emoción que suponía luchar contra un Gon más alto y fuerte que el niño de doce años que peleó contra él en el coliseo de la torre, pero no era solo eso... El muchacho desprendía un olor distinto, además otros aspectos de su presa habían cambiado, la adolescencia le estaba quitando poco a poco los rasgos infantiles, transformándolo en un ser onírico de facciones suaves y atractivas, si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que ese atlético cuerpo estaba como quería, era adecuado decir que deseaba algo más que darle unos buenos puñetazos.

Y la pelea dio comienzo, el primero en atacar fue Gon, que de un salto se fue contra Hisoka para impactarlo con su súper puño, no obstante el payaso lo esquivó a tiempo, la velocidad del muchacho comenzaba a emocionarlo, hubo un momento en que pensó que no podría seguir esquivando, lo estaba haciendo retroceder hasta que chocó de espaldas contra un árbol, ante la inminente y poderosa patada del joven, se agachó y contempló tan asombrado como los demás que el tronco se partía a la mitad.

-Increíble...-La boca de Leorio estaba casi en el suelo.

-No tienes idea de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto-Dijo Killua con orgullo, para luego enfrentar a su rudo contendiente-¿No vas a pelear? Ya me estoy aburriendo.

-Será mejor que no me subestimes mocoso-De pronto el tipo activó su aura, sacando de la nada dos cuchillas de filo oscuro.

-*Él es de la clase que materializa-Pensó el peliblanco mientras esquivaba la danza de sus cuchillas con sorprendente facilidad.

En tanto

-Quítate... No estoy para juegos-Ordenó ella, desprendiendo aura de sus poros e intentando envolver a Leorio con ella para provocarle un daño irreparable a su mente.

-Leorio ella es del tipo emisión, ten cuidado.

-Lo sé, estoy bien-Le dijo con una sonrisa que desconcertó tanto al Kuruta como a la agresora.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué no está funcionando!?-Bramó enfadada la mujer.

-Es increíble que no puedan detectarlo-Rió Leorio tontamente, sintiendo orgullo de si mismo-Señorita, debería rendirse, no quiero hacerle daño-Dijo el doctor mirándola burlón.

-Leorio eres del tipo...

-Si Kurapika, también soy del tipo que emite y acabo de descubrir que ella también posee el tipo trasformación, puedo saberlo todo sobre su aura, como trabaja, cual es su punto débil y así prevenir ataques.

-Genial-Le dijo el rubio, pero en ese instante la iracunda mujer tomó la muñeca de Leorio provocándole una grave quemadura con su aura.

-¡Cuidado ha cambiado a transformación!-Gritó Kurapika.

-¡Hargh! Te dije que no... Te preocuparas...

-¿Qué no me preocupe?

-Ya estoy bien ¿lo ves? no fue tan grave-Dijo mostrándole la muñeca con solo unos raspones, el joven estaba tan asombrado que no fue capaz de mencionar una sola palabra.

-¡Maldito!-Bramó ella y transformó su aura en una gran nebulosa que mandó al Doctor a volar por el aire.

-¡Leorio!

-Ya no tienes a tu Doctor para que te defienda... Kuruta.

-¿Acaso crees que no sé defenderme?

En tanto...

Killua se encontraba aún tratando de esquivar las molestas cuchillas, mientras un ojo lo tenía en la batalla y el otro en Gon e Hisoka, que cada vez se alejaban más y más del lugar, hasta que se aburrió, no estaba concentrado para luchar, así que se fue por camino fácil y usó su técnica narukami, la que consistía en transformar su aura en electricidad, formando un rayo para lanzárselo a su enemigo, pero después de ejecutarlo, el tipo seguía vivito y coleando... Eso no tenía lógica.

-Ja ja ja ja tus rayos no pueden hacerme nada canoso, por que puedo modificar mi aura para protegerme.

-*Eso quiere decir que también es del tipo transformación y convierte su aura en un aislante o algo semejante... Bueno, no será tan fácil como pensé-Cavilaba el joven Soldyck.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de Hisoka y Gon...

-¡Qué divertido! ¡Realmente has mejorado!-Halagó Hisoka excitado.

-¡Lo mismo digo de ti!-Gritó Gon, propinándole una lluvia de intensos y veloces puños que lo enterraron contra la tierra hasta cavar un hoyo, a pesar de eso el payaso reía como desquiciado.

De pronto, Hisoka reaccionó tomándolo del pie para lanzarlo con rudeza hacia arriba y de paso brindarle un violento golpe en el estomago con su codo, arrojándolo como proyectil de manera horizontal, con rapidez lo detuvo en el trayecto impactándole un puño en la cara, que lo hizo girar en el aire como si fuera una hélice, finalmente el muchacho fue arrastrado de narices contra el suelo debido a la fuerza de aquél golpe... Y todo esto ocurrió en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Tan pronto te vas a rendir? No me decepciones, he estado esperando mucho tiempo por ti.-Hisoka apenas podía controlar su excitación, comenzó a acercarse a su objetivo.

-¡Ese golpe, no fue nada!-Soltó el menor levantándose y limpiándose la cara de la sangre como si nada, durante unos segundos se concentró en sondear su propio cuerpo, para asegurarse que no había caído en el viejo truco del caucho bungee, en el caso de haber sido adherido a él, lo rompería con su técnica de las tijeras (Na: ver arco green island)

Gon no tuvo mucho tiempo para descansar, Hisoka comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, pero el menor no se sentía para nada intimidado, saltó por sobre su cabeza y una vez estando tras él lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, afortunadamente Hisoka usó su aura de caucho como protección o Gon le hubiera pulverizado hasta las costillas, el NEN del muchacho era tan poderoso que no podía llevarle el ritmo, así que decidió pelear al 100 % de su capacidad, su aura oscura y asesina lo controló por completo, se veía que no iba a detenerse... El muchacho sintió esa aura asesina y tembló de manera inconsciente, era increíble que con el pasar de los años aún tuviera la misma reacción, pero se recuperó y continuó mirándolo con esos ojos decididos... Ojos que decían "No me rendiré"

Sin tener la oportunidad de siquiera ver el movimiento de su rival, Gon se encontró de pronto noqueado y sangrante contra una pared de roca, tampoco pudo reaccionar cuando Hisoka llevó sus manos a su cuello, asfixiándolo con intensidad, las manos de Gon intentaron apartar las suyas desesperadamente para escapar, lo intentó golpeándolo con sus extremidades, con su cabeza y también intentó golpearlo con su aura, sin embargo, algo se la estaba robando y de pronto se quedó sin fuerza alguna.

-*Aún no está listo... No lo está... Pero falta poco, tengo que tranquilizarme, debo calmarme...-Hisoka hizo un gran esfuerzo para no robarle el último aliento al chico y algo que logró centrarlo fueron sus ojos, siempre decididos y valientes.

-Eres hermoso Gon.-Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua, el aludido en medio de la asfixia lo miró atónito.

-Cof... cof!

-Si no tuviera que asesinarte te violaría aquí mismo... No sabes lo que daría por escuchar tus gritos mientras te hago mío-Le dijo al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndole sangrar... Sinceramente aquella última confesión le quitó al moreno todo deseo de pelear, tenía miedo, deseaba huir de allí cuanto antes, sabía lo que significaba "violar", lo había hablado una vez con Killua cuando les toco llevar a cabo la misión de defender a una princesa del noreste.

Flash back...

-¿Podría explicarnos que está pasando Señor Canciller?-Preguntó Gon atónito al ver tantos guardias.

-Un manejador de NEN del bajo mundo ha estado acosando a nuestra princesa, la última noche prácticamente hubiera sido violada de no haber sido porque ustedes irrumpieron por accidente en su alcoba, así que cuando nos enteramos que eran cazadores profesionales no dudamos un segundo en pedirles su ayuda.

-A mi me parece bien Killua.-opinó Gon.

-Bueno si nos pagan... Creo que podría existir... Una posibilidad-Regateó el chico de cabellera platinada logrando que el diplomático arrugara el entrecejo.

-Si Señor Killua, les pagaremos.

-¡muy bien! ¿Cual es nuestra misión?-Preguntó Killua entusiasmado.

-Ustedes protegerán a su majestad en todo momento y una vez que encuentren al agresor, le capturarán, si se resiste mátenlo ¿me oyeron? Ahora ustedes son sus guarda espaldas-Dijo el Canciller retirándose de la sala, Killua estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, pero se volteó a ver que su amigo estaba muy confundido.

-Killua.

-Dime Gon.

-¿Qué es violar?-Preguntó inocentemente.

-Es cuando... Alguien toma a la fuerza a otra persona-La verdad es que no sabía como explicárselo, Gon era demasiado inocente.

-¿Tomar?

-Si Gon, agreden tus zonas intimas a costa de su propio placer-La cara del peliblanco estaba demasiado seria y sombría mientras que la del moreno estaba horrorizada.

-Eso es horrible Killua.

-No pienses más en eso, vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre-Le dijo sonriente.

Fin del Flash back

Volvió de su recuerdo mientras sentía el empalmado y duro miembro de su contendiente frotándose golosamente contra su cadera y sus asesinas manos a segundos de romperle todo lo que llevara puesto.

-¡Suéltame! ¡KilluaAAAAA!-Gritó a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, logrando captar la atención del albino, que dejó su pelea sin más.

-¡Oye adonde crees que vas!-Le reclamó el hombre de las cuchillas.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-Le dijo mientras corría, pero el tipo lo atajó anteponiéndose en su camino.

-¡Quítate!

-¡Vas a terminar esa pelea conmigo mocoso!

-¡QUE TE QUITES!-Le gritó desesperado y con una expresión llena de furia.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Entonces te mataré-Le dijo sombrío y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le quitó el corazón con la mano dejándole un hueco en el pecho, el hombre cayó sin remedio.

Killua lanzó el órgano lejos y corrió entre la maleza tan veloz como un rayo, cuando llegó al lugar, el panorama no le gustó para nada, su aura se llenó de ira al ver como ese degenerado manoseaba el cuerpo de su chico y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó contra él para asesinarlo, no obstante, Hisoka alcanzó a escapar del mortal ataque...

-Gon... ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te hizo algo?-Preguntó tratando de asegurarse que su novio estuviera bien.

-Si, estoy bien, solo... Solo baje la guardia y me atacó, pensé que iba a morir-Dijo Gon con tristeza mirando a Hisoka con complicidad, el pelirrojo se quedó sin poder comprender por qué no le había dicho la verdad ¿Acaso para salvarle el pellejo? ¿O para evitar que su amigo peleara contra él? Sin importar la causa, se asombró del buen corazón que tenía ese chico a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de hacerle... ¿Pero ustedes creen que Killua se tragó todo ese cuento?... Apuesto a que ya saben la respuesta...

-No pudimos saldar nuestra deuda, pero ya habrá otra ocasión-Dijo traviesa mente Hisoka.

-No lo creo, Hisoka.-Murmuró el moreno sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, ambos oyentes se quedaron atónitos ante esa respuesta.

-Pues yo si creo que la habrá mon amie, aún no estás listo para vencerme, adieu...-Dijo encaminándose hasta perderse tras el sendero...

-¿Gon?

-Estoy bien Killua.-Dijo el joven tratando en lo posible de no preocupar a su novio.

En tanto...

El sospechoso tipo sentado en la roca había visto cuando le quitaron el corazón a su compañero y no hizo nada, ante eso Kurapika ya imaginaba que clase de tipo sería, eso cavilaba el Kuruta mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de la molesta mujer, pero entonces no se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído y un golpe de NEN con forma punzante salió de la nada, estaba a punto de estrellarse en su estómago cuando por acto reflejo llevó sus cadenas a proteger su propio cuerpo, pero fue muy tarde y el golpe impactó, pero no contra su estomago, sino contra una barrera protectora hecha de NEN...

-Una barrera ¿he? Bravo doctor, creo que lo subestimé.

-No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello a Kurapika.-Dijo el doctor acercándose a la mujer, tomándola de las muñecas con una protección de NEN del tipo transformación para protegerse las manos...

-O si no que doctor-Dijo ella desafiando a su suerte...

-Bueno, da lo mismo que intentes algo o no, ya que tendrás un derrame interno a la altura de la aorta, eso te provocará una arritmia y sin duda tu corazón no lo aguantará.

-Jajajajajajaja.-Rió ella.

-No estoy bromeando, si no te opero antes de mañana por la noche, morirás-Le dijo serio Leorio, Kurapika estaba anonadado ¿realmente decía la verdad?

-Y si me salvas la vida ¿Qué pides a cambio?-Preguntó con duda.

-Que dejes de escudarte y me digas la verdad ¿Quién los envió y por qué razón quieren raptar a Kurapika? No lo niegues pude sentirlo a través de tu aura...-Para el rubio y la mujer esas palabras les cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

-*Eso quiere decir que Leorio a través de mi aura ¿Pudo tal vez leer... Lo que siento por él?-Pensaba Kurapika preocupado.

-No caeré en tu tonto juego, idiota ¿Creías que me ibas a convencer? ¡No podrás impedir que nos lo llevemos!

-Tal vez él no, pero nosotros si-Dijo Killua con una sonrisa socarrona, apuntándole a su garganta con las garras.

El hombre de la máscara se levantó de la roca lentamente, la mujer aprovechó un segundo para escaparse del agarre de Killua y justo en ese preciso momento Kurapika alcanzó a darse cuenta de un detalle que en otro momento les abriría las puertas a más problemas... Un anillo en su mano izquierda... Con las iniciales DG...

-¡Zero ve por ellos, desde que llegaste solo has estado mirando, no sé por que te contrataron!-Gritó enfurecida, entonces el hombre de la máscara comenzó a sacar algo de su chaqueta, ante la inminencia y la alta atmósfera de peligro Gon, Killua y Leorio se pusieron delante de Kurapika con sus NEN encendidos para protegerlo, pero se cayeron de espaldas cuando el tipo solo sacó un celular.

-El plan fracasó, son muy fuertes... Si, esta bien... Regresaremos.

-¡Tú estás loco!-Gritó ella de nueva cuenta.

-No tanto como para quedarme-Le respondió en tono neutro.

-¡Eres un cobarde!

Y en menos de lo que uno cuenta hasta diez, apareció un helicóptero negro que estaba siendo pilotado por Hisoka, llevándose así a esos captores, los cuatro aventureros respiraron aliviados, al menos todos estaban con vida.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que nos vinieran a buscar, deben estar cansados y heridos, yo le haré un chequeo a Kurapika en mi clínica para asegurarme que todo esté bien con el bebé-Dijo Leorio llamando a su piloto personal con su celular.

Antes de partir, Kurapika observó el cadáver del hombre que asesinó Killua y se dio cuenta que no llevaba anillo alguno, la mujer poseía uno, pero el enmascarado tenía guantes de cuero, por lo que no pudo saber si lo tenía o no.

Durante el viaje los ánimos de todos estaban extraños en general, casi no se atrevían a hablar y parecía que su estado de ansiedad les estaba comiendo los nervios por dentro, cada uno preocupado por su propio asunto.

Al llegar a la ciudad, Killua y Gon se despidieron de sus amigos para luego dirigirse al hotel, durante el trayecto no se dirigieron la palabra y ni hablar de tomarse las manos... Desde lo ocurrido en ese lugar con Hisoka, todo parecía estar yéndose al mismísimo demonio.

-Gon... ¿Seguro que no pasó nada durante la pelea con Hisoka?...-Preguntó Killua sentado en una silla con el mentón en el respaldo, desde allí miraba a Gon que estaba sentado en el suelo de la habitación, viendo como la lluvia mojaba la enorme ventana...

El pelinegro sentía el orgullo roto al pensar que Hisoka, quería hacer de todo con él menos luchar en serio, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no permitiría que Killua viera sus lágrimas, no quería preocuparle.

-¿Podrías mirarme cuando te hablo? Quiero que me digas la verdad Gon...-Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

-No pasa nada Killua, estoy bien-Le dijo volteándose con una sonrisa fingida.

-Entonces... ¡Entonces por qué estas así! ¡NO ERES TÚ!-Gritó mientras mandaba la silla a volar contra la pared, Gon lo miró asustado y dudó por un momento si contarle la verdad o no, pero al final no lo hizo, sabía que el único culpable de lo sucedido había sido el mismo por su ingenuidad y terquedad.

-Por favor Gon, sé lo que pasó, yo lo vi...-Suplicó entristecido.

-No sé de que hablas...

-¡Por qué diantres lo defiendes tanto! ¿Acaso... Te atrae? ¿Te hizo sentir bien? ¡Mucho mejor que yo!-le Gritó dolido en celos, tomándolo de la camisa hasta ponerlo de frente contra su cara.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Killua? ¿No confías en mí?

-Ya no sé que pensar...-Le dijo soltándolo, completamente abatido.

-Dijiste... Que no se iría... Que nuestra amistad seguiría ahí a pesar de todo...-Habló con voz quebrada.

-Si tú no confías en mi, ni yo en ti, no tiene caso llamarle a esto amistad... Ni siquiera amor.

-Es eso lo que realmente quieres.

-¡Si, eso es lo que quiero!

-Entonces... Adiós Killua.-Dijo sin poder contenerse y se fue derramando lágrimas a quien sabía donde... El chico de cabello blanco se quedó ahí sin hacer nada para recuperarle, finalmente esos largos años de amistad y amor mutuo habían terminado... Gracias a su desconfianza y al imbesil de Hisoka.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Fortaleciendo el amor.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Yoshihiro Togashi

Era ya de noche, llovía a cántaros y lágrimas caían una tras otra de sus ojos ambarinos, mientras todo su cuerpo se empapaba al caminar sin rumbo fijo, sentía una tristeza tan grande que llorar no era suficiente para calmar su corazón roto, deambuló horas por las calles de la ciudad, mojándose bajo la tormenta.

En tanto...

Hace rato que Leorio y Kurapika habían llegado de la clínica, el diagnóstico fue descanso riguroso, pero el kuruta nada más llegar a su departamento se dedicó a estudiar el diario que habían encontrado en las ruinas.

-Deberías descansar Kurapika.

-No, no puedo sabiendo que el enemigo está en algún lugar allá afuera estudiando todos nuestros movimientos ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que solo han estado jugando con nosotros?

-Desde luego que me di cuenta, fue todo una actuación para seguramente recopilar información... Esa mujer no te tocó ¿Verdad?

-No, tú llegaste a tiempo defendiéndome con la barrera.

-Eso quiere decir que al menos no saben que estás esperando un bebé.

-De todas formas debemos crear un plan, los enemigos podrían aparecer y...-Kurapika paró de hablar al sentir los brazos de Leorio envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo...

-Shshsh... Tranquilízate Kurapika, nadie podrá encontrarte mientras permanezcas a mi lado-Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Es porque utilizas "EN" ¿No es así? (EN: técnica utilizada para expandir el aura y percibir cambios en el ambiente)

-Es parte de mi entrenamiento-dijo con orgullo.

-Si como no... ¿Y tienes que usarlo todas las noches?-Preguntó molesto separándose de él.

-¡Así que te hacías el dormido...!-Contraatacó.

-Eso no tiene importancia, además... No solo usas "EN", sino que también "IN", no deberías sobre exigirte (IN: técnica para hacer invisible el aura) no tienes el nivel necesario para...

-¡No me subestimes! ¡¿Acaso me comparas con un mediocre?!-una venita se acentuó en la frente del doctor.

-No es lo que quise decir Leorio, pero si el enemigo usa GYO sabrá que estamos aquí... (Gyo: se usa para concentrar el aura en los ojos y ver hasta el aura más invisible)

-¿Y que? No voy a dejar que esa banda de idiotas se salga con la suya-Avergonzado Kurapika se dio cuenta que toda la palabrería de Leorio equivalía a un "yo te protegeré" y eso le hizo perder aquella batalla dialéctica, se dejó envolver por sus brazos nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba... El rubio cerró los ojos disfrutando de su calor...

-Leorio yo... Yo la verdad es que...

-Alguien viene-Le interrumpió el doctor sintiendo un cambio en el ambiente-Pero descuida no es una presencia hostil...-Justo después de haberlo dicho tocaron a la puerta-¿Quién será a estas horas?-Preguntó dudoso mientras se dirigía a ver por el ojo de la puerta... Lo único que pudo divisar fueron los negros cabellos pinchos de su amigo Gon.

-Gon ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntaron al unísono el doctor y Kurapika dejándolo pasar hacia el interior, les sorprendió ver lo empapado que estaba y lo triste que lucía, parecía como si fuera un alma en pena, Kurapika rápidamente tomó una enorme toalla del tocador y volvió a la sala para secarlo con ella.

-Gon, dinos que te ha pasado por favor-Dijo Leorio entregándole una taza de chocolate caliente.

-...

-Gon, habla de una vez ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Leorio ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Amigos... Yo...-Empezó el menor bajando la mirada, Kurapika al ver que su amigo permanecía en silencio un buen rato, intervino.

-Leorio no lo obligues a hablar, puede que él tenga sus razones para no decirnos.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabremos qué es lo que le pasa? ¡Realmente es preocupante verlo en ese estado!-Le dijo indignado al rubio

-¡Entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, pero tenemos que respetar su privacidad!-le alegó ya perdiendo la paciencia.

-Perdón, no quiero ser una molestia... Yo... Tal vez debería irme...-Dijo apenado Gon.

-No hemos dicho que lo seas-Le dijo el rubio secando su cabello con ternura, el joven se sentó en el sofá y al ver la amabilidad de sus amigos comenzó a contarles lo sucedido.

Rato después...

-Ya veo... Así que se han peleado por culpa de Hisoka.

-También fue mi culpa por no decirle a Killua, pero si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente no habría dudado en buscar a Hisoka para pelear con él.

-Entiendo y eso es lo que querías evitar a toda costa-Dijo Kurapika, Gon solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Mira Gon, mi gran experiencia me dice...-Empezó Leorio.

-¿Tu gran experiencia?-Preguntó irónico Kurapika dejando escapar una carcajada.

-¿Me vas a dejar continuar?-Pidió sulfurado-bueno como te decía Gon, yo creo que killua está celoso, de que protejas a tu agresor, ustedes se aman como pareja ¿No?-El chico de ojos ámbar afirmó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Entonces, debes entender como debe sentirse, cuando estás enamorado no quieres que nadie toque lo que tú amas, lo que tú sientes como tuyo ¿Comprendes Gon?-Ante esas sabias palabras Gon y Kurapika atinaron a ponerse como un par de tomates maduros.

-Dijo que si no podíamos confiar el uno en el otro ya no podíamos ser novios, ni amigos...

-De cierta forma tiene razón-Agregó Kurapika.

-Pero la verdad es que solo quería protegerlo, no quería que las cosas se agravaran, no quiero perderlo ni como novio, ni como amigo... ¿Qué debo hacer?-Dijo entre lágrimas, soltando pequeños sollozos... Sus amigos lo abrazaron intentando consolarlo...

-Mira Gon, no soy "experto en el tema"-Dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras mientras miraba al doctor con enfado-Pero por lo que sé, cada vez que una pareja pelea, siempre hay una reconciliación, eso si el amor que se tienen es grande y fuerte, creo que deberías ser sincero con él y contarle todo lo que pasó.

-Yo también opino lo mismo.

-Si, tienen razón debo enfrentarlo, voy a regresar al hotel a decirle todo lo que pasó y que lo amo-Dijo decidido levantándose del sofá.

-¡Así se habla Gon!-Exclamo Leorio.

-Ah espera ¿Piensas salir de aquí así con esta lluvia? Por lo menos llévate mi paraguas.

-Gracias Kurapika- Dijo tomándolo y se fue del departamento rumbo al hotel.

Mientras tanto...

Killua se paseaba por la habitación como un león enjaulado, ahora que estaba solo y con la cabeza fría, no podía evitar preocuparse por él y sentir que tal vez había sido poco duro en su trato, la ira había podido más en ese momento que su razonamiento, sin embargo, ahora se arrepentía dolorosamente.

No pudo más, tomó su chaqueta y salió del hotel en su búsqueda, no podía terminar las cosas de esa manera, mejor dicho se negaba a terminar con él.

Tras recorrer las oscuras calles de la ciudad en medio de la lluvia que indiferentemente caía torrencial y al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte, su desesperación creció...

En uno de los muchos callejones del lugar una traviesa risa se dejó escuchar, reconocería esa voz en donde fuera estuviera...

-¿Se te perdió algo niño?-Dijo esa voz.

-Hisoka ¡Dónde está!

-¿Dónde está quien?

-¡No te hagas el imbesil!-Le gritó.

-¡OH! Parece que tienes muchos ánimos para pelear mi buen amigo.

-Puedes empezar cuando quieras idiota y no soy tu amigo-Una vez más la risa de Hisoka se dejó escuchar, aquello solo hizo enfurecer al chico de cabellos albos, no se iba a contener de ninguna manera, tenía razones para no hacerlo.

Hizo crecer sus garras asesinas y comenzó el ataque tirándose sobre él a una velocidad sorprendentemente rápida, pero Hisoka también era veloz y no tuvo problemas en evadirlo, sin duda que el payaso estaba olvidando cuán astuto era su oponente, definitivamente no tenía ni idea de con quién se estaba metiendo, de un momento a otro recibió un gran golpe en el rostro que electrificó su cuerpo, el puño de Killua estaba envuelto en un Nen electrificador, su aura estaba más oscura de lo normal y aquello solo hizo que Hisoka tuviera más ganas de pelear con él.

El payaso contraatacó usando su caucho para tirarlo sobre la muralla que había en el fondo de callejón, una lluvia de puños cayó sobre el estómago del peliblanco haciéndolo sangrar.

-Con esto te regreso el puño que me diste, eres bueno... Lamento decepcionarte pero la persona que buscas no está conmigo, aunque me hubiera gustado verlo otra vez, seguramente si lo viera no podría contenerme, la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo toque era tan excitante...-Dijo lamiéndose los labios.

-¡Te mataré! ¡Te voy a sacar el corazón y lo voy a estrujar tan fuerte que seguirás gritando aunque ya estés muerto!

-Uy si, estoy temblando-Se burló sonriéndole divertido, en ese instante killua volvió a la carga utilizando Ren para aumentar su ataque y lo atacó con su técnica, sin embargo, a su vez fue atacado por Hisoka y sus cartas que de lleno se ensartaron en sus brazos y pecho.

-Y ahora el golpe final-Dijo Hisoka lamiendo una carta.

-¡Detenteeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Se escuchó que gritaban, ambos voltearon a mirar a la entrada del callejón, quien los estaba viendo era Gon.

-¡Gon!- Exclamó killua, totalmente asustado y confundido.

-¡Deja en paz a Killua, Hisoka!

-¡OH! pero si nos volvemos a encontrar esto debe ser el destino.

-¡He dicho que lo dejes!- Gritó enfurecido el menor al ver que Hisoka no tenía intenciones de deshacer su caucho.

-Pero porque me tratas así, si antes fuiste tan dulce conmigo, se veía que lo disfrutabas bastante-ante esas palabras killua lo miró confuso y luego volvió a mirar a Hisoka.

-No... Killua eso no-Trató de explicar sonrojándose.

-¿Como que no? Si hasta gemiste mi nombre mientras te tocaba, te nublabas de placer en mis brazos, admítelo-la furia de killua estaba a punto de estallar mientras que Hisoka reía sin parar.

-¡MIENTES, ESO NO ES VERDAD!-Gritó el menor con impotencia.

-Es tú palabra contra la mía ¿A quién le creerá? ¿Puedes desmentirlo, pequeño?-Volvió a burlarse de la situación mientras killua miraba a Gon directo a los ojos esperando que dijera algo para defender su postura.

-Claro que puedo desmentirlo... ¡Porque con el único que he sentido placer es con Killua! ¡Él ha sido el primero y el último! ¡Lo que sentí contigo mientras estaba paralizado fue asco Hisoka!-Gritó a los cuatro vientos con las mejillas sonrosadas, Killua también se sonrojó al escuchar ese grito, mientras el payaso atónito esbozaba una peculiar expresión de sorpresa... Tal vez nadie le había dicho eso en su vida.

Killua miraba a Gon con profundo amor, las cosas estaban ahora bastante claras, el muchacho pelinegro corrió a su lado para abrazarlo fuertemente bajo la lluvia.

-Te amo solo a ti Killua.

-Lo sé Gon, lo sé-Le dijo para luego besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, ante la escena el payaso hizo un mohín de molestia.

-Dicen que cuando el amor es fuerte se puede superar cualquier obstáculo, felicitaciones a los dos, mi actuación aquí se terminó-Dijo Hisoka abandonando al par de chicos, pero antes de que eso sucediera...

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?-Dijo el peliblanco haciendo crujir su puño.

-Como te atreviste a dañar a Killua ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Esto es por dañar a Killua!-Dijo enfurecido el moreno y con un fuerte puñetazo que no vio venir, Hisoka quedó estrellado contra el muro, se levantó con la nariz sangrante, definitivamente ese puño si que le había dolido y eso le encantaba.

-¡Y esto es por haber tocado lo que no era tuyo pedazo de imbesil!-Dijo killua pasando en un rápido movimiento como si fuera un rayo por un costado, haciéndole un corte limpio cerca de las costillas mientras lo electrificaba.

-Vuelve a acercarte a el porque no correrás con tanta suerte y terminaré enterrándotelas en el corazón-Agregó y se fue con Gon dejando al travieso payaso sonriendo boca arriba.

-Solo fue un simple juego, pero mi deliciosa manzana aún no madura lo suficiente-Dijo mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él.

Ambos llegaron al hotel empapadísimos y manchados de sangre, uno apoyándose en el hombro del otro... Ambos sonrientes y felices a pesar de lo cansados que estaban.

Gon desnudó a killua sacándole las cartas ensartadas y desinfectando sus heridas con suavidad, al peliblanco no le dolía, estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Una vez limpios y secos llamaron al servicio de habitación y pidieron pastelillos junto con cocoa caliente para pasar el frío, comieron en silencio estirados en la enorme cama, uno muy junto al otro, acariciándose de vez en cuando mientras la lluvia caía torrencial en las afueras.

-Killua, lo siento... Debí decirte lo que ocurrió-Susurró Gon dejando su pastelillo en la mesita y abrazando al amor de su vida.

-Yo también lo siento Gon, perdóname por dudar de ti-Lo abrazó besando su mejilla.

-Claro que si Killua, te amo-Dijo tiernamente correspondiendo a su abrazo mientras sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, definitivamente esto era una reconciliación.

-Nunca me dejes Gon -Dijo llenando su boca con tiernos besos.

-Tú tampoco, nunca me dejes-Contestó desplazando sus manos por el suave cabello de su novio.

-Entonces... Lo que dijiste hace rato en el callejón ¿Es cierto?-Le dijo al oído con voz sensual.

-¿Qu... Que cosa killua?-Sudó frío.

-No te hagas el inocente ahora, lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos, estoy seguro de que aún con toda esa lluvia se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

-A... Estas hablando... De eso que le dije a Hisoka...-Una gota resbaló de su frente mientras su cara se ponía roja como una brasa.

-Así es...-Sonrió pícaro el peliblanco.

-Pues... Sí...-Gon no sabía donde meter la cabeza debido a la vergüenza.

-Que lindo eres... Dilo de nuevo-suplicó Killua sacando su grabadora de mano.

-N... No killua.

-Anda dilo no seas malo-Dijo con cara de gato travieso.

-No, es vergonzoso...-dijo todo nervioso agitando sus manos, killua no pudo resistirse se tiro sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Gon no podía parar de reír.

-Si no lo dices no pienso parar.

-¡Jajajajajaja, no killua jajajajaja, no quiero decirlo... Ajajaja!-Killua estaba disfrutando de todo eso, ver a su novio revolcándose de risa era justo como lo deseaba ver.

-Bueno, no es necesario que me lo digas tampoco, voy a verlo con mis propios ojos-Dijo besándole el cuello, mientras fastidiaba sus botoncillos con sus manos, Gon se estremeció jadeando ante esas caricias, era demasiado placentero.

La lengua de killua viajó por todo su abdomen dejando un hilo de saliva, con cuidado le fue sacando los pantaloncillos dejando expuesta toda su sexualidad ante él, sonrió al ver lo erecto que su miembro estaba...

-Killua que haces...

-Quiero saber si es cierto lo que dijiste.

-¿Desconfías de mi Killua?

-No, solo quiero tener el placer de escucharlo de nuevo-Le dijo con una sonrisa de gato y volvió a su tarea, tomando su miembro y lamiéndolo con su lengua, provocando con esto que Gon gimiera de una manera exquisita, continuo estimulando a su novio por unos minutos, cuando de pronto lo sintió venirse en su boca, se relamió los labios degustando su sabor y se quedó ido al ver su rostro excitado.

-Killua- Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y jadeaba sonoramente, el peliblanco lo besó con fiebre jugando con su lengua y sin que su niño lo notara lo dio vuelta dejándolo boca abajo, puso una de sus manos sobre la de su chico y la otra se dedicó a preparar su entrada.

-Aahaaa!-Gimió al sentir la intrusión de uno de sus dedos, pero luego se fue acostumbrando hasta que después de un rato ya cabían dos de sus dedos.

-Gon, voy a entrar-Le dijo susurrando en su oído, luego sacó sus dedos lentamente de su entrada y los sustituyó por su miembro.

-¡Ah! K... Killua...-Gimió sintiendo su carne acoplándose a la suya, más allá del dolor estaba el placer brotando por su cuerpo, especialmente si el peliblanco continuaba estimulando su sexo como lo estaba haciendo.

-Dímelo Gon... Dime lo que... Dijiste en ese... Callejón.

-Eres... Ha... El único killua... El único con el que siento... Tanto placer ¡Haaa!...-Gimió sintiendo una fuerte embestida entrando con fuego en su ser, el placer era tan grande que lo hacía lloriquear, sus corazones latían desbocados mientras retozaban sobre aquella cama de sábanas blancas...

-Te amo Gon- Dijo besando su espalda mientras seguía vaciando y llenando su interior.

-Y yo a ti killua- Confesó totalmente nublado en placer, mientras entrelazaba fuertemente su mano con la de él.

El grito placentero que Gon hizo al llegar al clímax, lo hizo venirse en su interior, respiró a bocanadas mientras sentía su pasmoso cuerpo agitado... Para él, aún después de esa sesión de sexo Gon seguía siendo un inocente ángel... Sin más salió de su cuerpo con cuidado y se derrumbaron de cansancio en la cama, abrazados y acurrucados se quedaron dormidos mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo torrencial.

En tanto...

-No creas que me vas a engañar... Sé que no estás durmiendo-Susurró Leorio acariciando el cabello del Kuruta mientras supuestamente dormía.

-Tienes razón, no lo estoy... Me pregunto si habrán hecho las pases.

-Bueno, si no volvieron es por algo ¿No?-Ante ese comentario Kurapika sonrió, volteó a ver al doctor que estaba recostado sobre la cama, todavía vestido con sus pantalones y una camisa.

-¿Tienes frío?-Preguntó sonrojo el rubio.

-Solo un poco...

-¿Por... Por que no te quedas a dormir aquí esta noche? Llevas un buen tiempo durmiendo en el sofá-Dijo nervioso volteándose para que Leorio no viera su rostro encendido.

-Estás diciendo... ¿Qué quieres compartir tu cama conmigo esta noche?-Le dijo al oído, el rubio se mordió el labio sintiendo que le ardía la cara.

-Olvídalo...-Le dijo algo molesto.

-Esta bien, me quedo-Le contestó divertido y luego lo volteó para que lo mirara... Bajo esa oscuridad por primera vez Leorio vio dos joyas rojas haciéndole juego a una sonrisa...

-Leorio... Solo por esta noche déjame quedarme así contigo... Solo un poco así... Contigo-Le susurró mientras le abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Claro *Me quedaría así contigo todas las noches de mi vida... Mi amado Kurapika- Pensaba el doctor mientras correspondía a ese abrazo... Afuera llovía torrencialmente y los cuatro cazadores descansaban en los brazos de quienes amaban, pero en algún lugar alguien planeaba su segundo movimiento.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del autor Yoshihiro Togashi

Leorio y sus amigos se encontraban dentro del automóvil rumbo al departamento, cuando de pronto Killua se percató de que se le había acabado su reserva de chocolates, motivados por la exageración del peliblanco y el repentino antojo de Kurapika, se dirigieron a un almacén, Killua no encontró su barra del señor choco robot, pero el Kuruta si que estaba bastante a gusto con su adquisición, Gon le aconsejó a su novio ir hasta otra chocolatería por su cuenta y dejar que Leorio llevara al rubio a su departamento pues se veía algo cansado, así que se despidieron y se fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

Dentro del coche, Leorio iba desconcentrado de la carretera, porque miraba de reojo como el chico sentado a su lado se llevaba delicadamente a la boca un gran trozo de chocolate, realmente Kurapika era hermoso, pensaba sin poder despegarle la mirada.

-¿Qué estás mirando? Deberías tener los ojos en el tráfico y no en mi barra de chocolate, podríamos sufrir un accidente y no quisiera arriesgar la vida de mi bebé por un tipo tan descuidado como tú Leorio.

-¿Quién dijo que estoy mirando tu barra de chocolate?-Soltó sonrojándose un poco mientras volvía a poner la vista en la pista, Kurapika sintió su rostro ardiendo de pronto y no era producto de las calorías, Leorio ya estaba estacionando el coche cuando le dijo...

-¿Quieres un poco?-Ofreció el kuruta.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-Dijo el castaño esperando la barra de chocolate para poder sacar un mordisco, pero recibió algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba, o tal vez fue mejor de lo que imaginaba... no reaccionó, estaba completamente paralizado y atontado como para hacerlo, solo se quedó probando ese dulce sabor y esa suave textura que rozaba sus labios... los labios de Kurapika, cuando se separó de su boca lo miró con expresión de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el rubio lo silenció con sus dedos.

-He estado reflexionando todo este tiempo, estos cuatro años y me di cuenta de algo, haga lo que haga, sin poder evitarlo jamás voy a poder verte como un amigo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos con decisión.

-¿Qué?

-Así es Leorio, porque te amo-Ante aquellas palabras Leorio simplemente pensó que se había quedado dormido al volante, sentía que era demasiado bello para ser real.

-Si ese es el costo, estoy dispuesto a tomarlo ¡OH por dios! Dime que no estoy soñando.

-Tonto, no es un sueño-Dijo el joven y luego todo se fue desvaneciendo, el rostro del rubio cada vez se hacía más inexistente.

-¡Maldición Kurapika, mentiroso, me dijiste que no era un sueño!-Alegó tratando de besar su cabecera, Kurapika que venía saliendo del tocador se quedó de piedra al ver como el doctor acosaba a su pobre almohada, no se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que darle un "cariñoso" golpe para que despertara, no quería ni imaginar lo que estuviera soñando.

-¡Outch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Por qué me golpeas justo en la mejor parte del sueño?-Protestó.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que estabas soñando?

-Yo estaba soñando que...-De un momento a otro, el doctor enrojeció y se quedó callado.

-Pues... Lo acabo de olvidar-Mintió, en eso su celular comenzó a sonar y rápidamente contestó la llamada.

-Hola Misuki te dije que estaría fuera unos días ¿Para qué me llamas?-Kurapika se quedó escuchando atentamente la conversación ¿Quién sería esa tal Misuki? ¿Su novia? ¿Su amante? O tal vez solo era su... ¿Asistente? Cabía la posibilidad, pensaba el rubio sin poder evitar sentir celos, aunque no pensaba demostrarlo.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Y ahora como voy a tener todo listo para esta noche?-Gritaba Leorio desesperado, Kurapika levantó una ceja ante ese arranque de locura

-¿He? ¿En serio hiciste todo eso por mí? ¡Misuki te adoro! ¡Te prometo que haré lo que me pidas!-Kurapika había despertado decidido a confesarle ese día sus sentimientos a Leorio, pero con aquellas palabras dichas se le quitaron todas las ganas, adiós a su confesión, pensó angustiado

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en el hotel Paradisse a las 8:00 en punto ¿Cómo? ¿Que también hiciste el discurso? No tenías que preocuparte tanto, ay eres tan linda, muchas gracias, adiós-Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras colgaba la llamada, vio de pronto que Kurapika estaba más serio de lo normal y tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Surgió algún problema?-Preguntó en un tono frío.

-No precisamente, digamos que... Dejé en el tintero un evento muy importante-Dijo resignado Leorio, al pensar que tendría que volver a encontrarse con todos esos metiches empresarios y la alta sociedad.

-¿Un evento?

-Si, se trata de la fiesta de beneficencia a las familias de los niños que no tienen recursos para costear los tratamientos o las operaciones, se hace cada año.

-¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así? ¿No tienes moral?-Reprendió indignado intentando no perder la cordura.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo, el consejo decidió dejar la fiesta para el quince de marzo.

-Etjum... Leorio, hoy es quince de marzo-Le dijo Kurapika con una gota resbalando de su cabeza y un tic en el ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?-Preguntó atónito acercándose a ver el calendario de su agenda.

-Si... Hoy es quince de marzo ¡Maldición! ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-¿Para qué te haces tanto problema? Solo tienes que ir, es tu deber como dueño de la clínica- Objetó el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y dejarte aquí solo? Si esos tipos llegan a encontrarte jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Como sea, no pienso dejar que juegues al guarda espaldas conmigo, ve a esa fiesta y déjame en paz-Dijo enfadado pasando en tromba, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¡Oye! Detente Kurapika ¿A ti qué te pasa?-Le preguntó agarrándolo del brazo y volteándolo para que le mirara.

-Nada-Habló cortante.

-¿Cómo que nada? Estás furioso.

-¡No estoy furioso!-El chico de ojos claros elevó la voz, Leorio comenzó a sacar conclusiones acerca de su extraña actitud y se dio cuenta de que él estaba así desde la llamada de Misuki, o sea que tal vez... No, no podría ser que Kurapika estuviera celoso ¿O si?... La curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, tenía que averiguar sin que él se diera cuenta, quiso usar su habilidad de sondeo áurico en Kurapika, pero había algo que lo impedía... Supuso que se trataba de una especie de bloqueo, maldijo por lo bajo al recordar la astucia e inteligencia de su compañero y también se maldijo por tener una bocota tan suelta... Si no hubiera parloteado sobre sus habilidades la noche anterior las cosas ahora serían muy distintas.

-Bien, supongamos que de verdad no estás furioso-Dijo contemplándolo como si se preparara a saltar al otro lado de un precipicio, aquella iba a ser una jugada echada a la suerte y con el impredecible humor que Kurapika llevaba desde el embarazo, no sabía si iba a salir ileso o cayendo en picada hacia el abismo.

-...-Él no dijo palabra alguna, mala señal.

-Entonces... ¿Aceptarías ir a esa fiesta conmigo?-Ofreció el mayor con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que Kurapika se estremeció.

-¿Y qué pasa si los que me buscan aparecen en la fiesta?

-Confía en mi y vamos a divertirnos, necesitas distraerte, hazlo por el bebé, además podemos invitar a Gon y a killua ¿No crees?

-Yo... Está bien, iré contigo a esa fiesta, supongo que tienes razón y estoy estresándome demasiado, pero es que...

-Todos les protegeremos, estarán bien-Le dijo acariciando su pancita levemente abultada, acción que el rubio correspondió con un violento sonrojo.

-Como me gustaría poder pelear, dar la cara y no tener que huir de esta manera tan humillante, pero no puedo arriesgarme, mi cadena no es suficiente para luchar, su máximo potencial estaba destinado a ser usado contra el Geney Ryodan... Es tan frustrante... Depender de otros- Kurapika cerró fuertemente los puños, señal de su impotencia mientras sus ojos azules intentaban retener las lágrimas.

-Sé que es humillante, es por eso que existen los amigos, para luchar por ti cuando no puedas hacerlo, todo saldrá bien y detendremos a esos tipos, ánimo-Le susurró mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y después depositó un beso sobre su frente.

-Bueno, tendremos que ir al centro comercial a comprar ropa de gala, llamaré a los muchachos para decirles que nos veamos allí.

-Si, me parece una buena idea... Esto... Leorio- llamó el joven después de titubear un momento.

-¿he?

-Gracias-Susurró bajando la mirada.

-No me lo agradezcas, somos amigos ¿No?-Dijo, aunque no se sentía para nada motivado a decirle "amigo"... Una sensación parecida tuvo Kurapika que se vio obligado a sonreír.

Al llegar al centro comercial Gon y Killua los estaban esperando en la entrada entusiasmados por buscar ropas adecuadas para la fiesta de esa noche, sin duda que esa salida se convirtió en un ir y venir de tienda en tienda, entraban y salían de los probadores con distintas prendas mientras Leorio y Kurapika se limitaban a elegir las suyas muy lejos del par que se había encerrado en un probador con la excusa de que a Gon se le había atascado la cremallera del pantalón y estaban casi seguros de lo que haría Killua para ayudarle a solucionar el problema.

-¡No te muevas Gon! Así jamás podré sacarlo.

-Pero Killua, si sigues jalando lo romperás.

-No lo romperé, solo estate quieto.

-¡Ha! ¡Killua no!... ¡Ha!-Gemía.

-Ya casi termino.

El rubio y el doctor tenían las caras rojas de vergüenza y morbo, realmente sí que eran escandalosos esos dos.

-Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí, antes de que crean que tenemos que ver con ellos-Cuchicheó Kurapika muy nervioso, ahora que el par se había reconciliado, se lo pasaban demostrándose cuanto se amaban y les importaba un comino que hubiera gente mirando.

-Si... Emm... ¿Se... Te antoja un helado?

-Claro, pero vámonos ya-Dijo el Kuruta sin saber dónde meterse.

Ya casi caía la noche cuando regresaron los cuatro al departamento, se dieron una ducha, se pusieron sus trajes y se subieron al automóvil para ir rumbo al hotel en el que se daría la fiesta.

Al llegar los recibió amablemente un botones que los hizo entrar al hall del hotel, Gon estaba asombrado por la cantidad de gente que allí había, en eso apareció junto a Leorio una chica pelirroja de anteojos con peinado sofisticado, un traje ejecutivo y llevaba varias carpetas bajo el brazo.

-Doctor, acá está todo lo que me pidió, ya va a comenzar la ceremonia, dese prisa.

-Gracias Misuki eres increíble-Sonrió mientras le sobaba un hombro cariñosamente, Kurapika en ese instante se quedó de piedra y un atisbo de rabia e indignación se instó en su rostro.

-*Pero ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así? Leorio y yo... Solo somos amigos-Se dijo, aunque su conciencia no hacía más que gritarle lo contrario.

Killua y Gon se acercaron a Kurapika para ver a lo que tanta atención le estaba prestando y lo comprendieron de inmediato, estuvieron a punto de decir algo, pero la voz de Leorio hablando por el micrófono no los dejó, de un momento a otro, toda esa gente elegante estaba escuchando al Doctor.

-Buenas noches a todos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí este año nuevamente en el tercer aniversario de la fundación, quiero que sepan que todas las donaciones serán otorgadas a familias de escasos recursos que no puedan costear una operación, ese fue siempre mi sueño y hoy una vez más se hace realidad, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento, de solo imaginar cuan felices serán esas familias, mi corazón arde de emoción, así que espero que el sentimiento que los trajo aquí sea el mismo, muchas gracias por su colaboración, que disfruten de esta velada, gracias-Todos aplaudieron ante sus palabras, mientras Gon, Killua y Kurapika tenían las bocas abiertas de asombro, Leorio se veía de repente como una persona totalmente diferente de la que habían conocido en la prueba del cazador.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de que el anciano podía discursar así-Dijo Killua justo cuando Leorio venía hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo que anciano? ¡No me digas anciano mocoso!

-¿Mocoso? ¡Tú, deja de llamarme mocoso! Tengo quince.

-¡Eres un mocoso!

-¡Y tu un anciano!-Le saca la lengua.

-¡Grr!-Gruñen mostrándose los puños.

-¡Ya paren los dos!-Dijeron Kurapika y Gon al tiempo.

Una risilla se dejó escuchar entre el gentío y el alegato, era Misuki que no se podía creer ese raro comportamiento infantil de su jefe.

-Discúlpeme Doctor Leorio, pero es que jejeje es difícil verle en pleitos con un joven menor que usted.

-Misuki, sigue molestándome y mañana mismo te enviaré un sobre con tu carta de despido-Amenazó Leorio con una sonrisa socarrona que hizo a la muchacha temblar.

-¡No por favor, Doctor solo era una broma jeje!

-Ha con que estabas bromeando Misuki, yo también jajaja- Echó a reír Leorio.

-No bromee con esas cosas Doctor-Rió también la chica aliviada mientras el resto tenía una gota resbalando de sus cabezas y un leve tic en el ojo.

-Disculpen muchachos, no les he presentado a Misuki, ella es mi asistente, sin ella esta fiesta no hubiera sido posible-Les dijo el Doctor, Gon fue el primero en saludar amablemente.

-Un gusto en conocerla Señorita Misuki, me llamo Gon Freecs- Le otorgó la mano con cordialidad y ella la recibió gustosa.

-El gusto es mío Señor Gon y usted es...-Señaló la muchacha al joven peliblanco que permanecía sin mucho interés.

-Soy Killua, mucho gusto.

-Igualmente.

-Emm... Misuki déjame presentarte a Ku...

-Me llamo Kurapika- Dijo tajante el rubio, cortando las palabras de Leorio, dejando entrever la mala leche que le carcomía, definitivamente le caía mal, aunque no tenía razón para ello.

-Un placer conocerle Señor Kurapika.

-Lo mismo digo, con su permiso-Dijo el Kuruta para después retirarse.

-¡Oye Kurapika adónde vas!-Le llamó Leorio, estaba descolocado por la actitud del joven, pero sabía que todo se debía a esos cambios hormonales, porque no podía tratarse de celos... aunque de verdad quería que así fuera.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire, me siento mareado-Le contestó.

-¡Te acompaño!-Soltó Leorio acercándose a él con preocupación.

-Doctor, los gerentes y socios de las empresas colaboradoras esperan hablar con usted-Apresuró Misuki echándole a perder los planes.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Leorio desilusionado.

-Parece que tienes trabajo, es mejor que vayas, estaré bien-Las apagadas palabras de Kurapika daban seña de su mal humor.

-No vayas solo, muchachos, acompáñenlo por favor-Pidió a sus amigos.

-Claro-Dijo Gon, Killua suspiró resignado y se encaminó con ellos hacia los jardines traseros del hotel.

-Es mi idea o su amigo Kurapika ¿Me odia?

-Misuki ¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Doctor, no me mienta y contésteme.

-Mira Misuki, no te metas en lo que no te importa y mejor dime donde se encuentran los socios.

-Es por aquí Doctor-Dijo guiándolo mientras el castaño solo quería terminar ese asunto cuanto antes para poder estar junto a Kurapika, pero al parecer la fiesta estaba teniendo tanto éxito que no lo pensaban soltar.

En tanto...

-¿Te sientes bien Kurapika?

-Sí, gracias, pero creo que no deberían preocuparse tanto por mí.

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?-Preguntó Killua viendo la mirada triste del rubio.

-Sí, vayan, diviértanse.

-Te traeremos algo de refresco y pastel-Dijo Gon despidiéndose mientras tomaba la mano de su novio para dirigirse hacia la fiesta, una vez que ellos se fueron el rubio suspiró profundamente llevándose una mano al vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad.

-Ahora solo estamos tú y yo... Bebé... Voy a contarte algo: No sé como fuiste a parar en mi vientre ni cual fue el motivo, pero te voy a recibir con todo mi cariño... Tienes que saber que... Hay unas personas que significan mucho para mi, son mis amigos... Ellos nos están protegiendo y cuidando, seguro te van a querer mucho cuando nazcas-Le decía a su niño mientras sonreía, se sentía bien hablando con él, de alguna manera sabía que lo estaba escuchando... Poco a poco su mal humor se fue calmando y llegó a pensar en que no tenía nada que perder si le confesaba a Leorio sus sentimientos, se armó de valor y decidió de una vez por todas ser honesto consigo mismo.

Leorio, había por fin terminado de hablar con los socios de la clínica y ahora se dirigía hacia su rubio para invitarle a bailar, pero en el camino alguien le interceptó cerca de las columnas, una mujer de cabellos tan negros como la noche y ojos azules, muy atractiva.

-Buenas noches Doctor, su fiesta ha sido un éxito-Le musitó en tono sexy.

-Muchas gracias, pero ¿Quién es usted?

-Permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Misha Robbesti, mi padre entrega productos de cirugía a su clínica.

-Oh, ya recuerdo, les estamos muy agradecidos por su compromiso y apoyo, ahora si me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender- Leorio trató de alejarse de aquella mujer, pero esta se colgó de su cuello y lo besó en los labios dejándolo completamente perplejo, y no solo a él, si no a Gon y Killua que venían por el pasillo, a Misuki que intentaba hablar con su jefe sobre otros detalles de la fiesta y a un Kurapika, que al ver la escena sintió todo su mundo cayéndose a pedazos.

Leorio se quitó de encima a la mujer rápidamente y al ver a su alrededor, específicamente al rostro shockeado de Kurapika, se aterrorizó y más al ver que había salido corriendo a dios sabía dónde.

-¡Pero qué es lo que acaba de hacer? ¡Aléjese de mí! ¡Kurapika, espera!-Corrió tras él, pero Gon y Killua lo detuvieron.

-¡Alto ahí Leorio!-Dijo enfadado Gon.

-¡Déjenme ir con Kurapika! ¡Debo hablar con él!

-¿Crees que va a querer hablar contigo después de semejante escena? ¿Por qué te besaste con esa mujer?

-Killua yo no la besé, ella me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y esperas a que te creamos?

-Tienen que creerme chicos, jamás le haría algo así a Kurapika, yo... Yo lo amo, es la verdad, tengo que decírselo.

-Vas a tener que esperar a que se recupere de semejante espectáculo ¡No tienes remedio!-Alegó el pelinegro.

-Ya te dije que no fui yo Gon- Se defendió Leorio.

-¡Pero te dejaste!

-Está bien, Gon, supongamos que le creemos, pero ¿Por qué esa tipa querría besar a Leorio?

-Es la hija de un accionista de la clínica, había escuchado que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, pero nunca me imaginé que yo estuviera en su lista-Dijo Leorio algo apesadumbrado.

-Ya veo... ¿Dónde podrá estar Kurapika? Estoy preocupado-Expresó Gon mirando a su novio y al mayor, en eso el celular del último comenzó a sonar.

Continuará...


End file.
